Come and save me tonight
by livelystorm
Summary: "Ela acreditava em anjo e, porque acreditava, eles existiam." - Clarice Lispector
1. Prólogo

**Meus amores!**

**Cá estou de novo... E vocês? Estão aí? rs**

**Eu disse que não demoraria.**

**Esta fic tem me impedido de criar qualquer outra coisa. Faz pouco mais de algumas semanas que eu não consigo pensar em absolutamente mais nada, a não ser em começar a escrevê-la o quanto antes.**

**Deixo muito claro desde já que eu não quero converter ninguém, que eu não quero insultar ninguém e nenhum tipo de crença.**

**Esta é uma obra de ficção, vejam bem. Um pouquinho de embasamento em algumas coisas que eu li, mas muito pouco mesmo, a maior parte é apenas fruto da minha insanidade.**

**Tenho mais para falar com vocês... mas, porém, contudo, todavia, nos vemos nas notas finais. Vou parar de falar um pouco e deixar vocês lerem logo.**

**Boa leitura e bem vindos à minha loucura de novo.**

* * *

><p><em>"Ela acreditava em anjo e, porque acreditava, eles existiam"<em>

**Clarice Lispector**

* * *

><p>Quando vem ao mundo uma criança, ascende-se sobre ela uma luz de vida infinita.<p>

Porque cada criança nascida, é uma demonstração de que o acordo de puro amor entre Deus e os homens ainda está valendo. Uma demonstração de esperança na humanidade. Apesar de todos os muitos poréns.

Essa centelha de luz, está destinada a perdurar por toda a eternidade. E alimenta-se basicamente de alegrias, amores, amigos, esperança, coragem e fé. Muita fé.

É tão infinitamente preciosa que para cada novo ponto luminoso, é designado um guardião único. Mensageiros que além de ponte entre o plano divino e o plano terreno, são também incansáveis soldados na eterna luta travada entre a luz e as trevas.

Seres perfeitos, sem corpos físicos, feitos unicamente de misericórdia, compreensão e... Luz.

Estão destinados a caminhar lado a lado, orientando e protegendo aquele que lhe foi colocado debaixo das asas. Porque sim, eles tem asas. Pelo menos nos foi ensinado assim.

Nos foi ensinado também que eles tem um nome. Anjos.

Anjos de guarda.

Eles estão em todo o lugar, todo o tempo.

Nunca estamos sozinhos.

Não podemos ficar sozinhos.

Humanos falhos e tão ridiculamente ingênuos, seríamos presas fáceis para aqueles que se escondem nas sombras da ignorância e da maldade.

E você pode ver o seu anjo de guarda.

Sim, você o enxerga.

Não com os olhos terrenos, tão limitados... Óbvio que não.

Mas com os olhos da alma, você pode.

Olhos da alma. Os mesmos olhos pelos quais podemos enxergar o mundo tão cheio de cores que é o mundo dos sonhos. Olhos que são automaticamente fechados tão logo passemos a pensar, a raciocinar.

O homem precisa fechar os olhos da alma enquanto acordado para que possa sobreviver nesse mundo caótico que ele mesmo cria, porque quando você se fecha para a racionalidade, nada mais passa a ter importância.

O status não importa mais, o dinheiro não importa mais, as relações cordialmente mantidas por puro interesse não importam mais.

Os olhos da alma só enxergam as coisas que alimentam aquela luz que nós acabamos de falar... E por consequência, enxergam também seu leal protetor.

"Mas eu nunca vi meu anjo", você me responde.

Sim, você o viu, é a minha réplica.

Como eu disse, os anjos não tem corpo físico, são feitos de luz. Então, para que possam ser vistos, eles tomam formas conhecidas. O seu anjo vai se apresentar para você como você, ou melhor, o seu subconsciente o quiser: Um amigo, um irmão, uma mãe, um ente muito querido que já não está entre nós...

Por consequência, inúmeras vezes são erroneamente taxados de pessoas que nos amam muito e já desencarnaram. Bom... sim, eles realmente nos amam incondicionalmente. Mas não, nenhum anjo jamais pisou na terra como um humano.

Anjos não são espíritos. Anjos não são almas. Anjos não são ETs. Anjos não são divindades. Anjos não são santos.

Anjos são anjos. Simples assim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todas as minhas histórias têm trilha sonora.<strong>_

_**A minha vida toda, em si, é movida por música... minhas criações não poderiam ser diferentes.**_

_**A primeira, Be my Baby, tem por base uma canção homônima que vocês já devem ter procurado.**_

_**Essa, por sua vez, tem como trilha sonora uma canção do Aerosmith chamada Angel, recomendada por uma amiga e eu estou repassando a recomendação, pedindo que a ouçam antes mesmo de começar a ler.**_

_**With love,**_

_**L.**_


	2. Berry, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Sue Silvester se recostou ao alambrado do campo de futebol americano, observando suas crianças pulando de um lado para outro, cruzando-se e voltando a descruzar, enquanto os acordes de uma dessas músicas que eles gostavam explodia aos quatro cantos através do aparelho de som de última geração, sua última aquisição para as cherios.

Franziu os lábios, pensando em como seria possível que os jovens de hoje em dia fossem tão inúteis. Talvez um daqueles instrumentos que ela havia comprado clandestinamente em um museu alemão em sua última viagem, fosse bastante útil agora.

Enquanto ela decidia qual deles ela usaria (talvez aquele de metal, que era amarrado à uma coleira e tinha as duas extremidades pontiagudas, para ensinar Brittanny como deveria ser a postura de uma cherrio nas paradas estratégicas da coreografia), a música encaminhou-se para o final e Sue a interrompeu.

Como era de se esperar, foi encarada por algumas dezenas de pares de olhos confusos demais para o gosto dela e franzindo os lábios uma vez mais, ela levou o megafone à boca.

- Senhores, eu estou decepcionada. Eu não vejo tamanha incompetência desde que aboliram a tortura como forma de repreensão estudantil.

Uma Quinn ofegante levou a mão até a franja loira que se colava à testa. Engoliu em seco, o corpo protestando com veemência contra a nova dieta a que ela vinha se sujeitando desde o começo da semana, mas as competições seccionais das equipes de cheerleading estava chegando e Sue já havia avisado que caso ela perdesse novamente as nacionais desde ano, toda a equipe seria submetida a uma sessão de pelo menos doze horas seguidas de um vídeo motivacional onde ela, a própria Sue, dissertava sobre a vida de um perdedor, imigração e os filmes de Steven Seagal.

Olhou em volta, analisando o resto do time e todos pareciam tão ou mais exaustos que ela. Mas antes que Quinn pudesse processar e divagar sobre qualquer outra coisa, Sue parou de falar, a voz poderosa de Beyoncé ecoou aos quatro cantos do gramado novamente e Quinn se viu puxada para dentro de uma coreografia em que ela se destacava.

Toda a música foi feita de forma quase automática. Sue não voltou a interromper a música e ainda no piloto automático, Quinn se sentiu flexionando os joelhos. Quase que imediatamente, teve a cintura envolvida por mãos fortes e o corpo impulsionou-se sozinho quando ela começou a ser erguida.

O processo seria simples. Tudo o que as bases da pirâmide tinham que fazer era passar o corpo extremamente leve para a base imediatamente acima. E o movimento se repetiria até que Quinn estivesse onde tinha que estar: no topo da pirâmide.

Um processo muito simples, não?

Bem... Quinn também pensava assim.

Sibel Smith estava no segundo degrau da pirâmide, na extremidade esquerda. Richard Baker a segurava e ela por sua vez, segurava Samantha Perez, que deveria segurar Quinn.

Nunca ninguém teve certeza de quando, como e porque foi que Sibel começou a perder o controle do próprio corpo, mas todo mundo pode ver quando ela desabou. Richard soltou a outra menina que também se apoiava nele para segurar a primeira moça e o que se seguiu, foi um embolado de mãos, braços, pernas, gritos... e uma Sue boquiaberta que apenas assistiu quando Quinn Fabray desabou em queda livre de uma altura de quase dois metros e meio de altura direto para o chão, diferente dos outros alunos que por sorte (sim, sorte), caíram uns sobre os outros.

* * *

><p>A primeira coisa que Quinn sentiu foi a cabeça.<p>

E acreditem em mim, a primeira coisa que ela pensou tão logo sentiu a cabeça foi que daria TUDO e mais um pouco para NÃO ter sentido a cabeça. O primeiro impulso foi o de levar ambas as mãos até a fronte dolorida. E foi então que ela sentiu o resto do corpo. Engoliu com muita dificuldade o mais doloroso dos gemidos, enquanto sentia a própria respiração se alterando. Uma arma do próprio corpo pra tentar aliviar um pouco daquilo que mais parecia alguns milhões de agulhas em todos os seus quase cento e setenta centímetros de altura.

O que havia acontecido?

A mão direita deslizou para os olhos e ela os apertou gemendo. Quando tentou por fim abri-los, a onda de náusea a fez gemer outra vez, enquanto ela se obrigava a permanecer de olhos muito abertos.

Estava tudo muito claro, tudo muito branco. Era óbvio que aquele não era o seu quarto.

O que diabos havia acontecido?

Com outro gemido, ela se permitiu voltar a fechar os olhos enquanto se virava na cama, sobre o braço direito... Entretanto o que viu de relance, enquanto se movimentava, a fez voltar a arregalar os olhos. Sobre a mão direita e protegida por algumas camadas de esparadrapo, ela pode distinguir o que ela tinha certeza que era uma punção endovenosa e uma rápida olhadela ao redor a fez ter certeza de onde estava.

Quinn estava em um hospital.

Seu quarto havia mais uma cama, vazia até então e enquanto ela se permitia olhar o resto do quarto com um pouco mais de atenção, outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção.

Sentou-se na cama, os olhos fixos na figura que se mantinha de cabeça baixa, lendo com o que parecia muita atenção algo que Quinn julgou ser uma revista.

Quinn ainda a encarou franzindo o cenho e tentando ignorar o resto do corpo que clamava por um pouco mais de cama por mais alguns pares de segundos, em silêncio.

Já era estranho o fato de estar em um hospital depois de um treino corriqueiro, mais estranho ainda era estar tão dolorida... e quase inaceitável para os padrões de sanidade normais, era estar acompanhada pela garota baixa e extremamente cheia de si que se acomodava como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo estar ali, no quarto de Quinn, ao lado da janela lendo uma revista de fofocas.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, RuPaul?

Bom... Pelo menos para falar não doía, a menina loira pensou, enquanto ainda olhava Rachel que não parecia ter lhe dado a mínima atenção. Quinn ainda esperou mais um pouco, estarrecida com o fato de ter sido ignorada.

Quem em sã consciência ignoraria Quinn Fabray?

- Eu estou falando com você, anã.

O tom de voz saiu um pouco mais firme agora e ela se ajeitou na cama, tentando achar um jeito de permanecer sentada que não doesse tanto. A força do hábito a fez olhar em volta, em busca de alguma coisa para jogar em Rachel a obrigando assim a olhar para ela. Bufou com raiva, quando a única coisa que achou foi o próprio travesseiro e a força de vontade a abandonou só de pensar no quanto doeria para ela se inclinar para pega-lo.

- Berry, eu estou falando com você.

O sobrenome a fez ficar em estado de semi-alerta, mas ainda assim, Quinn ainda teve que esperar mais alguns pares de segundos antes que Rachel erguesse os olhos. E nem foi para ela... Rachel olhou primeiro para a porta, como se procurasse com quem Quinn estava falando... Então voltou os olhos para a própria Quinn, e a loira pode notar quando Berry prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos. Quinn respondeu o gesto com um arquear desconfiado de sobrancelhas. Rachel permaneceu em silencio por mais algumas frações de segundos... só voltando a falar quando Quinn tombou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho em estranhamento àquele comportamento.

- Quinn?

Outro erguer de sobrancelhas.

- Você está me vendo? – Os olhos de Rachel pareciam duas vezes maiores agora.

- É algum tipo de brincadeira, Berry? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Quinn a viu abrir a boca para responder, ainda parecendo muito assustada, mas antes que pudesse ouvir a voz de Rachel, a porta do quarto rangeu e Quinn desviou os olhos por puro instinto.

Sentiu o próprio cenho se franzindo ainda mais enquanto Brittany, Santana, Kurt, o pai de Santana, uma mulher desconhecida e... (um gato? Sim, um gato.) um gato entraram no quarto. Os três adolescentes conversando alguma coisa qualquer sobre a competição do grupo do coral que também se aproximava.

- Q, você morreu? – Foi Brittany quem perguntou, desviando a atenção de Santana enquanto se sentava na cama, ao lado de Quinn, que ainda encarava com o cenho franzido a mulher desconhecida que estava agora ao lado de Kurt. Quinn desviou os olhos para Rachel por alguns segundos, e ela parecia tão apavorada quanto antes... Talvez até mais apavorada agora.

- Eu sei que você é idiota, Fabray, mas não precisava mergulhar exatamente de cabeça na grama do estádio. – Foi Santana quem falou, chamando a atenção de Quinn outra vez.

O gato (seria aquele o gato de Brittany? Como era o nome dele mesmo? Mister... Lord... Droga!), pulou do chão para a cama vazia e também a olhava, por mais estranho que parecia... Aliás, todos ali dentro daquele quarto a encaravam nesse exato momento.

Quinn meneou a cabeça e outra vez a pontada forte a fez fechar os olhos.

- O... O que aconteceu?

- Você decidiu ver se o plano de saúde do seu pai era bom.

Kurt revirou os olhos ao ouvir Santana e pela primeira vez desde que entrara no quarto, se dirigiu diretamente para Quinn.

- Você caiu, Quinn. Parece que uma das novatas escorregou da pirâmide. Todo mundo caiu, mas você foi a única que caiu direto no chão.

Quinn assentiu com a cabeça com vagar e com medo da dor piorar por causa do movimento. Se lembrava muito vagamente de realmente estar subindo em alguma coisa... em alguém, para ser mais específica.

- Você não está mesmo morta, Q? Me disseram uma vez que as pessoas não sabem quando morrem de verdade. – Brittany perguntou verdadeiramente preocupada, arrancando um sorriso fraco da parte de Quinn.

- Ela não está morta, S. Nós não temos tanta sorte. Ai! – Quinn voltou a abrir os olhos quando Santana gritou, bem a tempo de ver a latina olhando com verdadeiro ódio para um Kurt que retribuía o olhar com um sorrisinho cínico.

- Não morri, B... – Quinn respondeu, se voltando para a amiga loira, que agora lhe acariciava com cuidado os cabelos que lhe caíam pelos ombros, quase da mesma altura que estavam quando os cortara no ano passado, em Nova York.

- Que bom, Q. Eu não queria ver a S. chorando de novo, sabe?

Quinn se sentiu sorrir quase que involuntariamente enquanto voltava a se virar para Santana.

- Chorando?

- O que? – Santana se empertigou, limpando a garganta antes de voltar a falar – Você é uma demente que mergulha na grama e não quer que eu fique preocupada, Fabray.

Quinn soprou-lhe um beijo que foi retribuído com uma careta de desdém.

- Onde vocês estavam?

- Na lanchonete. Estávamos com fome. – Kurt se sentou na cama vazia, da onde o gato ainda continuava a encarar Quinn. – Você sabe que horas são?

- Não...

- Acabou de dar quatro horas. Você dormiu por quase seis horas seguidas.

- S, eu sei que o seu pai é médico, mas porque ele está aqui agora? Eu já não fui medicada? E quem é essa mulher? E porque vocês me deixaram sozinhos com a Berry? Ela poderia me matar!

Quinn perguntou à queima roupa, sem conseguir mais se segurar. Santana franziu o cenho, olhando para Brittany, para Kurt e só então para Quinn novamente.

- Meu... pai?

- Esse aí não é seu pai? – Quinn apontou para o homem que estava parado ao lado da porta desde que entrara. E o homem agiu do mesmo jeito que Rachel havia reagido antes. Arregalou os olhos e o longo bigode do homem moreno e muito alto pareceu ainda mais farto com o gesto. Olhou para Quinn em algo que ela julgou ser quase pânico e então para Rachel... e para a outra mulher, que estava no mesmo estado que ele.

- Q... – Santana chamou com cuidado, prendendo a atenção de Quinn outra vez. – Que homem?

Quinn franziu o cenho ainda mais, se sentando com um pouco mais de cuidado na beirada da cama. Como assim que homem?

- Como assim que homem, Santana? Aquele ali. E essa mulher, quem é?

- S, de quem ela está falando? – Brittany perguntou, a mesma inocência de sempre presente na pergunta.

Santana olhou de Quinn para Brittany e novamente para Quinn enquanto respondia, tentando se aproximar.

- Eu não sei, B...

- Quinn, você está se sentindo bem?

Kurt a olhava com tanta estranheza quanto Santana, ainda sentado do lado do...

- E esse gato? – Ela praticamente gritou, se sentindo ofegar outra vez, mas dessa vez não por culpa da dor.

- Gato? – Os três perguntaram em quase uníssono... E foi então que Quinn percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada.

Se levantou da cama, com muito cuidado e receosa de que as próprias pernas não fossem capazes se sustentar o próprio corpo.

- Q, eu acho melhor você se sentar...

- Quem são essas pessoas, Santana?

- Q...

- Não tem ninguém aqui, Quinn... Só eu, Santana e Brittany. – Kurt se levantou e veio se aproximando de uma Quinn extremamente assustada, que recuava passo ante passo, na direção da parede. A mulher que o acompanhava também veio na direção dela e pela primeira vez em que tinha mais alguém no quarto além das duas, Rachel falou.

- Você vai assustar ela...

- Berry, você também está vendo eles. Fale para eles que eu não estou louca. – Quinn mantinha os olhos na mulher que parara tão logo ouvira Rachel, mas Quinn continuava a recuar. Não demorou a achar a parede e então trouxe o suporte do soro que se prendia à mão direita foi trazido para mais perto do corpo da loira, ao que tudo indicava, numa tentativa de proteção a mais.

Os olhos de Santana dobraram de tamanho... Os de Kurt também.

- Q, a Rachel não voltou da lanchonete ainda. Ou será que voltou? Será que ela conseguiu uma capa de invisibilidade igual a do Harry Potter? S, eu posso ter uma também?

- Quinn... – Santana deu um passo a mais na direção de Quinn, que levantou o suporte do chão, inclinando-o na direção da latina, tentando não entrar em pânico.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Quem são essas pessoas? Eu não estou ficando louca...

- Está tudo bem, Q. Você só está confusa... – Santana a olhava como se Quinn fosse uma espécie de bicho selvagem ou algo do tipo... Tentava se aproximar, com medo de que ela se assustasse ainda mais...

E foi então que aconteceu.

A porta rangeu novamente.

A risada que Quinn pode ouvir mesmo enquanto não podia ver quem estava chegando ao quarto, lhe fez o estômago gelar com violência.

Por instinto, ela olhou para Rachel, que parecia três vezes mais em pânico agora do que já estava.

Finn entrou no quarto... Cheio de si, parecendo duas vezes maior, e atrás dele, Rachel Berry entrou também.

Outra Rachel Berry.

Com o coração na boca, Quinn voltou a olhar para a primeira Rachel, que ao contrário da segunda que sorria, afetada para Finn, tinha os olhos pelo menos três vezes maiores do que já eram. Quinn engoliu em seco, tentando controlar a própria respiração...

E então outra pessoa também entrou. Duas pessoas na verdade. Mr Schuester e... Barbra Streisand , logo atrás de Rachel.

O mundo girou... E girou... E girou...

Quinn colocou o suporte de soro no chão outra vez, levando a mão esquerda até os olhos doloridos...

E antes de perder os sentidos por completo, pode sentir braços que o último resquício de consciencia julgou ser de Santana envolvendo-lhe a cintura, evitando que caísse e fizesse uma bagunça enorme de soro e sangue pelo quarto todo.


	3. Eu não morri!

_**Oi, gente.  
>Minha intenção era fazer um capitulo bem maior... mais esclarecedor. Mas eu comecei a ficar meio sem inspiração, se estendesse, eu ia travar.<br>Eu adorei ver que vocês gostaram da idéia! Fiquei meio receosa antes de escrever, não tinha certeza se agradaria e tal.  
>Mas enfim, a opinião de vocês importa e MUITO!<br>Me ajudem a escrever, gente.**_

* * *

><p>E outra vez, Fabray acordou com a cabeça latejando. O gosto de cabo de guarda-chuvas na boca lhe dava a sensação de que estivera bebendo por algumas semanas seguidas, sem parar e sem comer absolutamente nada. Engoliu em seco, o estomago gelando com violência quando se lembrou dos últimos segundos conscientes. Hesitou em abrir os olhos... Bom, talvez tudo tivesse sido apenas um sonho. Talvez ela tivesse batido a cabeça forte demais.<p>

Isso, com certeza era isso. Ela tivera apenas um sonho ruim.

Suspirou, um sorriso débil se desenhando nos lábios bem feitos enquanto ela abria os olhos com vagar, se acostumando ao quarto, que como da última vez, estava claro demais.

Sorriso este que morreu tão logo encarou a pessoa que estava no mesmo lugar que estava da última vez.

E assim que o choque inicial passou, Quinn por instinto se encolheu. O corpo chegou a subir na cama, as costas se apoiando na cabeceira de metal. Com olhos arregalados, ela puxou o travesseiro de encontro ao peito e abraçou os joelhos com força. Tudo tão rápido que ela chegou a se surpreender pela punção venosa não tivesse saído do lugar ou algo assim.

Ela teria se divertido com a ideia da agulha escapando de sua pele e esguichando soro por todos os lados como se fosse uma mangueira daquelas de bombeiro ou algo do tipo, se não estivesse apavorada o suficiente para ter vontade de pular pela janela, caso alguém lhe bloqueasse a passagem da porta quando ela fugisse dali correndo como se não houvesse amanhã.

Rachel (?) sustentava o olhar de Quinn, sentada ereta demais para estar confortável, as mãos nos joelhos como se estivesse com tanta vontade de fugir quanto a loira. Quinn a observou engolir em seco e limpar a garganta, antes de quebrar o silêncio quase sepulcral do quarto de hospital.

- Quinn? – A voz de Rachel saiu vacilante e Quinn não respondeu, apenas abraçou os joelhos com mais força. – Você ainda está me vendo, né? – Ela lamentou e Quinn franziu o cenho, desconfiada. – Droga... Eu achei que... Olha, - Rachel se levantou e Quinn se encolheu ainda mais, o corpo todo arrepiado de medo. – Quinn, eu não vou te fazer mal. Eu sei que você está confusa, mas... – Quinn continuou em silêncio e o estado catatônico só foi vencido quando a outra moça ameaçou se aproximar.

- Longe! – Uma única palavra, dita com toda a veemência que Quinn podia apresentar naquele momento.

Rachel ergueu ambas as mãos, estacando onde estava, uma clara demonstração de cuidado ao se aproximar, mas não deixou de andar na direção de Quinn, pé ante pé.

- Você precisa ficar calma...

- FICA LONGE DE MIM! – Quinn gritou, exasperada, puxando o cobertor até então esquecido aos pés da cama até a altura do queixo.

E os gritos pareceram surtir efeito. Em menos de um minuto depois, uma senhora de meia idade, num uniforme azul muito claro entrou no quarto na companhia de um senhor um pouco mais velho. O esfigmomanômetro, o estetoscópio e uma seringa em mãos.

- Vejo que acordou, senhorita Fabray. – Quinn não respondeu, os olhos muito arregalados fixos ainda em Rachel que parara a meio caminho da cama e agora a olhava com olhos preocupados.

"Eu devo estar ficando louca.."

- Eu também acho que seja loucura, Quinn, mas por razões diferentes.

Quinn arregalou ainda mais os olhos, engolindo em seco. Seria possível que...

- Sim, é possível, eu consigo te ouvir. Não! Não fale para ela que você está me vendo... ou que você me ouve... ou qualquer coisa assim.

Quinn olhou para a bondosa senhora que lhe auferia a pressão arterial e voltou a olhar para Rachel.

- Isso que ela está segurando ali, na outra mão, é exatamente o que você pensa que é. E caso não queira dormir pelo menos mais umas doze horas, porque é isso que vai acontecer, tenta ficar calma... muito calma.

Alguma coisa no tom urgente de Rachel a fez engolir a objeção que estava na ponta da língua. Arriscou uma rápida olhada para fora do quarto. Estava escuro... anoitecera.

- Porque você fala com ela como se ela pudesse te ouvir? – O senhor falou, se dirigindo a Rachel e Quinn sentiu vontade de gritar outra vez. Voltou a puxar o cobertor com a mão livre, a vontade de gritar se tornando quase insuportável.

- Está com fome?

A voz veio muito de perto e Quinn se virou para a senhora que agora tirava o estetoscópio dos ouvidos. Concordou com um balançar de cabeça e um sorriso tímido, vacilante, medroso.

- Seu nome é Quinn, não é?

- Ela PODE me ouvir. E pode ouvir você também... – o sussurro de Rachel para o outro homem nublou toda e qualquer outra coisa que a enfermeira respondeu quando Quinn concordou sobre a última pergunta.

- Você está ficando louca. É claro que ela não pode nos ouvir.

E outra vez Quinn se pegou olhando de Rachel para o homem e novamente para Rachel, que por sua vez retribuia o olhar do velho homem. O silencio repentino o quarto a fez por fim olhar para a bondosa senhora, que, com olhos preocupados, analisava a moça loira.

Pigarreou, desconfortável.

- Não, Quinn, ela não pode me ver. Nem me ouvir. E se você gritar comigo outra vez, ela vai te sedar.

Quinn tombou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho, desconfiada. Seria uma impressão ou...

- Quinn, eu já falei que eu consigo te ouvir. – Rachel revirou os olhos e Quinn apertou os olhos, mas que garota mais...

- Abusada.

Não... não era possível... Aquilo era contra as leis da razão. Devia ser mais um desses...

- Truques da Berry.

Quinn se encolheu de novo, puxando com força a coberta para perto de si, rápido. Rápido demais.

A enfermeira se afastou, assustada com o movimento repentino. A seus olhos, a menina se encolhia olhando para o nada com olhos arregalados. Talvez fosse necessário chamar o médico de novo, ou alguma coisa assim. Alucinações naqueles casos eram mais do que comuns, mas as de Quinn pareciam durar um pouco mais do que o necessário.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, afinal de contas?

O senhor que acompanhava a outra mulher, com seus lá sessenta anos e uma barba extremamente farta seria uma figura interessante para se analisar... se Quinn não estivesse preocupada demais tentando não ter um surto ali, naquele exato momento... Se bem que talvez ela já tivesse surtado. Com certeza... Afinal de contas ela não estaria vendo al...

- Eu NÃO sou uma alucinação, Fabray!

Rachel a olhou feio, e ela se encolheu ainda mais, se enroscando nas cobertas e instintivamente se aproximando um pouco mais da mulher que agora lhe aplicava alguma coisa através do cateter endovenoso.

- Você está com medo?

O gesto de cabeça foi muito mais enfático do que deveria ser. A dor de cabeça voltou.

A senhora sorriu, ajeitando o jaleco que parecia uns dois números maior do que o resto de suas roupas e se sentou na cabeceira da cama. Acariciou com timidez os cabelos loiros um tanto quanto pálidos agora, contrastando com a fronha alva.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezessete...

- E onde está sua mãe?

Quinn franziu o cenho, a atenção finalmente desviada para alguma coisa que não fosse aquela forma bizarra de uma Rachel Berry com poderes psíquicos em seu quarto.

- Eu... eu não sei...

- Ah, mas você não deve estar aqui sozinha... Eu tenho certeza que tem alguém lá fora, na lanchonete. Eu vou avisar que você acordou, tudo bem?

E novamente Quinn concordou com a cabeça.

A senhora saiu do quarto... o homem a acompanhou. Quinn não notou. Os olhos ainda fixos em Rachel, que suspirou e ajeitou a franja castanha atrás das orelhas, um gesto tipicamente Berry.

- Eu vou me aproximar, mas só o suficiente. Vou me sentar na cama e nós vamos conversar. Sem gritar, ok?

Quinn apenas a olhou, se encolhendo um pouco mais quando a viu sentar na cama. Curiosamente, o colchão não cedeu com o peso do corpo da outra menina, mas novamente Quinn estava ocupada demais tentando não entrar em pânico que não notou.

- Eu estou me fazendo a mesma pergunta que você. Por que você está me vendo, Quinn?

* * *

><p>- Então... Você é um espírito.<p>

- É a quinta vez que você afirma isso.

- Só checando.

- De novo, Quinn: eu não morri!

- Você é uma alucinação?

- Não, Quinn.

- Um ET?

A moça morena riu. A gargalhada de Rachel.

- Definitivamente não.

- Eu não entendo...

- Eu também não... Você viu os outros?

- Outras Rachels? – Olhos arregalados, Quinn sentiu o estomago gelando com violência extrema. Duas Berry já seria algo muito próximo ao apocalipse, mais de dois exemplares então...

- Isso foi muito malvado. Ela não é tão ruim assim.

- Ela?

- Rachel.

- Você está se referindo a si mesma na terceira pessoa?

Rachel revirou os olhos, se ajeitando na cama.

Dez minutos do que Quinn julgou ser a conversa mais estranha de sua vida foram suficientes para que ela superasse a vontade de gritar toda vez que Rachel se aproximava. Agora, ela estava sentada exatamente no centro da cama do hospital. Rachel não mudara muito a posição inicial, mas com certeza não parecia nada incomodada quando a sensação de que Quinn sairia correndo desesperada caso ela se mexesse rápido demais, ou falasse um pouco mais alto.

- Eu já te falei que somos... seres diferentes.

- Você quer MESMO que eu acredite naquela historinha, quer?

- Não é historinha, Quinn. – Outro revirar de olhos.

- Não faz sentido.

- Não é porque não faz sentido que tem que ser mentira.

- Berry? Por que Berry?

- Isso é você quem tem que me responder.

- Rachel...

- Mas que insistência em me chamar assim!

- Mas é o seu nome, Cristo!

- Não, não é.

Quinn vacilou, como já fizera incontáveis vezes naquele mesmo dia.

- Como é o seu nome então?

"Rachel" pareceu indecisa... Deu de ombros, como quem não sabe exatamente o que dizer. Como quem não tem o que dizer...

- Já me chamaram de muitas coisas...

- Por... Por exemplo?

- Mickahil.

- Mickahil?

- É. Mickahil.

- Isso nem é um nome feminino.

Outra vez ela deu de ombros.

- Nós não temos sexo...

"Não tem sexo? Como assim ela não tem sexo?"

Por puro instinto, os olhos de Quinn baixaram dos olhos muito castanhos para o pescoço de Rachel.

Pela primeira vez no dia, ela notara algo diferente nas roupas de Rachel. Aqueles tons que ela não costumava ter tanta sorte assim para combinar, tinham ido. As vestes que a menina usava agora, eram completamente brancas. Um branco muito alvo. Extremamente alvo. Talvez fosse por isso que o quarto parecia tão...

- Claro.

Quinn piscou, chacoalhando a cabeça quase sem perceber. Definitivamente, ela teria grandes problemas para se acostumar com aquela coisa de alguém podendo ler seus pensamentos. Grandes e muitos problemas...

- Nem tantos...

- Dá pra parar?

- Desculpa.

- Você é uma menina.

- Bom... você me vê assim.

- Eu te vejo?

- É.

- Como assim "eu te vejo"?

- Você escolhe como eu sou, Q.

- Isso não faz sentido...

- Todo o sentido do mundo.

- Mas...

- Como você se sentiria se fosse o seu pai, por exemplo, quem você visse nos seus sonhos com tanta frequência?

E foi então que Quinn sentiu o próprio queixo caindo. Por Deus, como ela sabia...?

- Q.. Você quer que eu faça uma cartilha?

- Isso não é certo. – A piada foi ignorada... Mais pela falta de certeza de Quinn de que poderia bater naquela sentada em sua cama do que por outra coisa.

- Não.

- Não?

- Não.

- Essa é a conversa mais estranha que eu já tive na vida.

- Eu sei. A minha também.

- Então só eu consigo te ver.

- É.

- E você não sabe porquê.

- É.

- Você ouve o que eu penso.

- É.

"E está fazendo isso agora"

Outro revirar de olhos por parte de Rachel, antes de responder.

- É!

- Quem é você?

Rachel suspirou, e pela primeira vez no dia, Quinn teve a ligeira sensação de que ela estava sem graça... insegura, talvez.

- Eu sou... – Outro suspiro e antes de falar novamente, Quinn teve os olhos presos nos olhos castanhos e enormes outra vez – Eu sou um anjo. O seu anjo, Quinn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E vocês ficaram confusos no primeiro capitulo.<strong>_

_**Vou ter que confessar: eu adorei.**_

_**Porque se não tivessem ficado confusos, eu não teria feito um bom coisas vão ir mais rápidas agora... fiquem tranquilos.**_

_**E vocês não tem noção do quanto é divertido escrever a Quinn com medo da Berry. AHUAHAUHAUH**_

_**With luv,**_

_**L.**_


	4. Back to Black

**"… Me and my head high, and my tears dry…"**

_Back to Black – Amy Winehouse_

* * *

><p>Quinn se sentou na beirada da cama de hospital e se espreguiçou. Pulou para o chão com cuidado e a primeira coisa que a atingiu, antes mesmo do impacto do queda, foi mais uma das tonturas que já haviam se tornado mais do que habituais nos últimos três dias. Apoiou-se na cama e imediatamente "Rachel" se aproximou, preocupada. A mãe que lia uma revista qualquer de culinária, também pareceu acordar e no segundo instante estava ao lado da menina, colocando uma das mechas de cabelo loiro para trás da orelha.<p>

- Tá tudo bem? Uhn?

Quinn sorriu, um sorriso fraco. Olhou de relance para a senhora de cabelos grisalhos que também se aproximara tão logo sua mãe se colocara ao seu lado. A pouca memória que Quinn tinha dos tempos de infância, lhe diziam que aquela era uma tia-avó, ou algo assim e Quinn tinha a ligeira sensação de que aquela senhora tinha morrido há algum tempo. Engoliu em seco, tentando não pensar naquele assunto, como estava fazendo com maestria desde que Rachel lhe dissera uma ou outra bobagem no outro dia.

Os dois primeiros dias haviam sido meio... complicados.

Quinn se recusava veementemente a ser tocada por Berry.

Por pura força do hábito, havia engolido uma ou outra dúzia de palavrões que seriam muito úteis para descontar a raiva por estar presa num hospital em cima da garota bons centímetros mais baixa que ela. Mas o olhar que Rachel sempre lhe lançara logo em seguida dela desistir de dar voz aos pensamentos, mostrava que talvez ela estivesse falando sério sobre a história de conseguir ler pensamentos.

Não que fosse de propósito... Como já foi dito, era pura e simplesmente força do habito. Quinn não estava acostumada a ter Rachel assim, preocupada com ela. Ou melhor dizendo: Quinn não estava acostumada a ter Rachel assim tão próxima.

Sempre fora extremamente confortável manter Berry longe. O mais longe possível.

Era o mais certo a se fazer. Com certeza era o mais certo a se fazer.

Rachel lhe sorriu e foi quase impossível não sorrir de volta.

- Está faminta? – Quinn olhou para Judy do mesmo modo que vinha fazendo desde o dia da queda: Parecendo acordar de um sonho ou algo do tipo. A senhora de meia idade suspirou, acariciando os cabelos loiros da filha que se recostara à cama alta.

- Ela está preocupada...

Rachel disse e Quinn a olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

"Por que?"

- Acha que você está vendo coisas.

Foi a vez de Quinn suspirar, engolindo com certo custo a gargalhada que lhe fez cócegas nas cordas vocais.

- Não tem graça, Quinn. – Rachel torceu o nariz e Quinn se perguntou se a verdadeira Rachel seria tão adorável quanto essa aqui. – Eu sou mais gostosa.

"Você disse que não tem sexo."

- Não me faz menos gostosa.

"Um absurdo você usar esse vocabulário, sabia?"

- Conta pro meu supervisor então. – Rachel deu de ombros, numa careta de desdém e Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda mais divertida.

- Você está mesmo bem, meu amor? Por acaso ainda está...

- Vendo aquelas coisas? – Quinn voltou a se virar para Judy, que parecia ainda mais preocupada agora.

- ... É...

- Não, mamãe. – A cara de pau foi tão grande que Rachel chegou a revirar os olhos.

- Mas você...

- Estou pensando.

- No que? – Judy por fim sorriu, um pouco mais aliviada, ainda empenhada na tarefa de prender a franja rebelde atrás das orelhas da filha.

"Que eu estou com vontade de apertar a Berry."

Outra careta de Rachel, que se sentou na outra cama do quarto, a qual para alívio de Quinn não fora ocupada desde o primeiro instante dela naquele hospital e Quinn pelo que ela imaginou ser a centésima vez refletiu se os anjos eram em geral tão malcriados quanto aquele que estava à sua frente.

- Não.

Pela primeira vez, a outra senhora, a toda vestida de branco (como Rachel), falara com ela e Quinn se assustou. Encarou a velha erguendo a sobrancelha direita, quase sem perceber. Em um modo geral, nenhum outro daqueles que ela aprendera a distinguir das pessoas "comuns" pelas roupas e pelo brilho incomum da pele, falava com ela... Talvez por desconhecer que ela também os podia ver (Rachel desistira de tentar convencer os outros de que Quinn podia vê-los, ouvi-los e brigar com eles também no primeiro dia depois do acidente, quando foi chamada de louca pela quinta vez).

- Geralmente nós refletimos... a personalidade de vocês. – A senhora hesitou, ajeitando a saia que lhe chegava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Quinn procurou por Rachel e ela também olhava o anjo de Judy com certo estranhamento.

Depois de algum tempo, Quinn entendeu que podia se comunicar com Rachel (ou Mick, que seja) sem precisar falar... Ouvia Rachel, mas não falava. E acredite em mim, ela não se incomodou nenhum pouco quando os olhares esquisitos por parte das enfermeiras quando a pegavam falando "sozinha" cessaram. Então não foi preciso que Quinn desse "voz formal" ao que acabara de pensar para que Rachel cruzasse os braços ofendida, enquanto apertava os olhos

- Quinn... – A voz da mãe voltou a prender a atenção de Quinn – Você está realmente bem, minha filha?

- Eu estou muito bem, mamãe.

- Você tem...

- Tenho certeza. – Quinn sorriu com todos os dentes e Judy voltou a suspirar. Pobre senhora. Tantos anos de convivência, tantos exemplares diferentes... e ainda assim, nunca imune ao charme Fabray. – E eu estou faminta.

- Faminta. Eu imaginei. Então eu vou...

- Contrabandear uma porção extragrande de bacon para mim. – Outro sorriso cheio de dentes, ainda maior que o anterior.

- Eles não vão deixar você comer isso aqui nunca, Quinnie...

- É exatamente por isso que você vai contrabandear. – E então o sorriso deu lugar para a mais adorável das expressões de pena, antes de Quinn choramingar um "mããããe" assim mesmo, cheio de as que fez Judy (eu repito: nunca imune), derreteu-se.

No minuto seguinte ela ganhava o corredor do hospital, enquanto uma Quinn ainda sorridente se acomodava na cama outra vez.

Suspirou, alcançando o controle da televisão sobre o criado mudo logo ali, ao lado da cabeceira. A televisão nunca fora lá um passatempo para Quinn. Cinco minutos depois, ela se virava na cama, entediada. Terminou por fim desligando o aparelho.

- Hey! – Rachel protestou, se sentando na outra cama, onde estava deitada até então.

- O que?

- Eu estava vendo.

- Novela mexicana?

- Qual o problema?

- É novela mexicana!

- Ai, Quinn... – Enquanto Rachel se deitava de novo, Quinn girou na cama, para conseguir olhar o bico que causara, achando tudo muito engraçado. – Alguém já te falou que você é insuportável?

- Você. Alguns milhões de vezes. Nos últimos três dias.

- E você acha que isso é bonito, né? – O sorriso da moça loira se estendeu e a careta da outra também. – Ninguém merece você.

- Quando eu vou sair daqui? Estou ansiosa pra voltar a treinar. – O anjo suspirou, a mudança repentina de assunto de Quinn era uma coisa extremamente corriqueira. Ela sabia que a menina simplesmente não conseguia pensar em uma coisa só. Mickahil se lembrava do começo, quando Quinn ainda era um bebê de alguns meses e Mick não tinha a forma de Rachel Berry... E não fora nada fácil para os pais da princesinha loira e inquieta aprenderem a lidar com aquele motorzinho ligado no 220 que era sua cabeça. A questão aqui, era que não seria tão fácil explicar para Quinn as implicações físicas da queda no começo da semana. E com certeza era muito mais fácil lidar com a ira de Quinn quando se é invisível...

- Bom... – Ela não precisava olhar para o lado para saber que os olhos dourados estavam fixos nela agora. – Seu médico acha que você já está bem. Sua alta está prevista pra hoje de tardezinha...

- Ótimo! Amanhã eu volto para a escola. Eu tenho que terminar aquela coreografia da pirâmide e...

- Quinn...

- ... tenho que dar um jeito naquela menina também. Onde já se viu me deixar ca...

- Quinn...

- ... ir? Se estivéssemos nas seccionais, nós com certeza já estaríamos descla...

- Quinn!

- Ai... O que? Que chata você! – A loira parara de tagarelar para reclamar e Rachel suspirou em alívio. Muito bem, que viesse a tempestade.

- Você não vai poder terminar a coreografia amanhã...

- Não? – Quinn se apoiara no cotovelo esquerdo e franzia o cenho, confusa. – Como não? Claro que vou.

- Não, Quinn...

- Do que você está falando, Rachel?

- Mick...

- Rachel.

- Mick!

- Do que diabos você está falando, afinal de contas?

- Você bateu a cabeça muito forte... E bem... Não vai poder mais fazer a pirâmide por um tempo... Porque... bem... Não vai conseguir se equilibrar lá em cima...

...

Quando Judy Fabray voltou da lanchonete da esquina, escondendo um x-bacon na bolsa enorme, encontrou Quinn com a televisão ligada em um programa qualquer... Os ombros eretos, recostados com disciplina na cabeceira da cama. Os olhos esverdeados ligeiramente vermelhos... Como sempre ficavam quando sua menina engolia o choro. Mas de nada valeram as quase trinta vezes que perguntou; Quinn simplesmente não falou absolutamente nada. Nenhuma palavra além do "obrigada" extremamente baixo quando recebeu o lanche. Nada foi dito também quando veio a alta, no fim do dia nem quando o médico explicou o que acontecera na verdade e a pequena inflamação no cerebelo que dispensaria cuidados extras.

Quinn voltara a ser Quinn. Simples assim.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oi, gente!<em>**  
><strong><em>É, eu sei que eu ando sumida... eu sei.<em>**  
><strong><em>Mas eu queria muito que vocês entendessem que está sendo um pouco mais dificil do que eu achei que seria, confesso.<em>**  
><strong><em>E eu temo que esteja deixando um pouco a desejar. A história está enrolada e esse já é o terceiro capítulo... eu vou repetir o meu pedido para que tentem me entender.<em>**  
><strong><em>Capítulo pequeno, de transição.<em>**  
><strong><em>O outro já está terminado. Falta a revisão e eu posto amanhã (se não for hoje ainda, porque eu não consigo segurar capítulos), não vão ter que esperar muito.<em>**  
><strong><em>Tenho medo de estar deixando a desejar... Uma amiga me disse que escrever é um ato egoísta, mas eu nunca estou satisfeita com meu ão eu tento satisfazer vocês. Preciso de opiniões.<em>**  
><strong><em>Uma outra amiga me disse que escrever duas histórias em paralelo ajuda a afastar o bloqueio de criação. Então eu tava pensando em postar uma outra ideia minha.<em>**  
><strong><em>Uma adaptação, na verdade... uma coisa mais leve, pra ver se ajuda. Porque eu realmente estou tendo bastante problema pra escrever e eu me odiaria pro resto da vida se eu não conseguisse terminar essa história.<em>**  
><strong><em>Aguardo resposta.<em>**

**_Com amor,_**  
><strong><em>Lalá.<em>**


	5. Just Quinn

O carro popular parou no estacionamento da escola e Quinn se limitou a observar os outros adolescentes que se dirigiam para a entrada do William McKinley. Suspirou, tentando conter a vontade de encostar a testa no volante do carro e chorar só pra ver se aliviava um pouco daquela frustração toda.

Dois meses de repouso.

Sem saltos, sem piruetas, sem movimentos muito bruscos e principalmente sem pirâmides.

Dois meses sem ser uma cherrio.

Dois meses sem sendo apenas Quinn.

Engoliu em seco, ponderando que se chorasse, muito provavelmente o rímel tão trabalhado borraria e a última coisa que ela queria naquela manhã era aparecer civil e manchada.

Há dois anos atrás, ela se encontrava na mesma situação... A única diferença agora era que não tinha sido Puckerman quem a tinha empurrado penhasco abaixo, como fizera da última vez. Quinn já conhecia como era essa sensação de estar assim, sem a armadura que o uniforme vermelho e branco representava. Talvez passasse mais rápido do que ela imaginava e não fosse assim tão ruim. Talvez..

- Ok, drama Quinn, chega.

Mick se inclinou, apoiando a mão direita no ombro da loira, enquanto se debruçava e tocava a pequena alavanca que abria o carro do lado de dentro.

"Pequenos toques apenas" fora o que a versão de Rachel que era o anjo de Quinn havia respondido com um dar de ombros quando perguntada porque ela conseguia tocar nas coisas. Anjos não tem corpo, certo? "Pequenos toques apenas. São muito úteis quando vocês são crianças e nós temos que fazer pequenas intervenções."

A outra moça permaneceu assim, ainda apoiada em Quinn até que o enorme sentimento de perda de Quinn se tornasse bem mais ameno. Quinn aprendera a distinguir o sentimento de infinita paz que o toque de pele com pele trazia logo nas primeiras vezes, embora Mickahil fosse extremamente sutil para toca-la. Quinn desconfiava que ela fazia aquilo de propósito, porque sabia que muitas das vezes em que precisasse de consolo, o orgulho de Quinn não deixaria Mick se aproximar (era muito fácil se esquivar de uma coisa que você vê). Então, aquela versão meio torta de Rachel não fazia como os outros anjos que Quinn havia visto uma ou duas vezes no hospital, que simplesmente espalmavam alguma parte do corpo de seu protegido.

Quinn suspirou, ajeitando a franja recém cortada enquanto se olhava no retrovisor do carro.

Muito bem. Para o campo de batalha.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Os corredores pareciam duas vezes mais cheios do que ela se lembrava e toda aquela claridade estava começando a incomodar os olhos cor de âmbar. Claridade feita na grande maioria de roupas brancas e peles reluzentes.

Quinn se movimentava com dificuldade. As pessoas simplesmente não saiam da frente como costumavam fazer há exatamente uma semana atrás e isso começava a irritar.

Uma ou outra piadinha sobre o acidente juntavam-se àquele aperto todo e Quinn estava realmente a beira de um taque de histeria quando por fim conseguiu chegar ao seu armário

"Eu odeio isso aqui..."

- Eu sei.

Mick se recostou ao armário exatamente ao lado do que Quinn acabara de abrir. Olhava a multidão com pesar, enquanto a loira remexia nos livros. A primeira aula seria de literatura inglesa. Uma das favoritas de Quinn.

- Hey, Fabray, porque você não cai daquele jeito na minha cama?

Um rapaz gritou, enquanto passava com outros rapazes que como ele também curvavam os ombros para frente, numa tentativa para parecer ter um pouco mais de massa corporal e os que o acompanhavam riram.

Quinn bufou, batendo a porta do armário com força enquanto pensava no porquê dos jogadores de hóquei serem tão imbecis.

Mick espalmou suas costas, enquanto a guiava corredor adentro, na direção da sala de aula. A risada do grupo há poucos metros de distancia dela, no corredor ficou ainda mais alta. O que muito provavelmente incentivou o ego do rapaz que gritara, pois agora ele caminhava na mesma direção de Quinn, repetindo a mesma piada. Uma, duas, três vezes.

"Se talvez você fosse quaterback e bem dotado..."

A voz de Rachel soou alta e clara para Quinn, mas de uma maneira um pouco diferente da que ela já tinha se acostumado. E o choque de ter Rachel em sua mente foi tão grande que Quinn se obrigou a interromper a marcha. Mick ainda mantinha as mãos nas costas da menina e quando Quinn procurou os enormes olhos castanhos, encontrou uma expressão de puro divertimento acompanhada de um meio sorriso cínico que quase a fez sorrir também.

- Talvez se você fosse quaterback... – Ela falou ainda meio de lado para o jogador que andava na direção dela, mas que parou tão logo ouviu a voz da ex-cherrio. Os que o acompanhavam também pararam, meio passo atrás. – Ou bem dotado...

Quinn nem chegou a se virar de fato. Também não esperou para ver o estrago que aquela expressão de terror no rosto de feições masculinas comuns e nada atrativas representavam. Mas pode ouvir há bons metros de distancia que a onda de gargalhadas que se sucedeu foi três vezes maior do que aquela que tinha vindo da piadinha inconveniente.

A multidão tinha diminuído consideravelmente agora, o que indicava que Quinn estava ligeiramente atrasada. Quando por fim chegou à sala de Mr. Davis, o professor meio calvo e extremamente desinteressante, a aula acabara de começar. Todas as cabeças se viraram na direção da porta quando esta foi aberta e Quinn se sentiu numa espécie de aquário.

- Vejam se não é a senhorita Fabray que resolveu nos agraciar com sua presença. Depois de uma semana.

"Morcego!"

- Era o apelido dele na escola. – Mick falou e o senhor todo vestido de branco que parecia ter o dobro da idade de Davis a olhou feio, sentado à mesa do professor.

Quinn sorriu para a Rachel que a acompanhava enquanto entrava com ligeira timidez na sala de aula. O senhor voltara a falar e Quinn analisou a sala de aula, enquanto metade dos outros alunos ainda a olhavam. Os anjos ali naquele espaço, se dividiam e se espalhavam por toda a sala. Sentados sobre as carteiras, nas janelas ou até mesmo de pé, ao lado de uma ou outra mesa.

E foi assim que achou Barbra. De pé, ao lado da única carteira livre ali naquele cômodo.

As regras (não oficiais) do colégio eram muito claras quando se tratavam do lugar a se sentar na sala de aula: Ele era seu enquanto você zelasse por ele. E como as aulas de literatura eram diárias para Quinn, uma semana fora é muito tempo. E é claro que seu lugar, ao lado de Anthony Parker, o galã do terceiro ano, já tinha sido ocupado.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados voltaram a percorrer a sala na direção de Rachel, a de verdade, que parecia estar muito compenetrada no que quer que fosse que o professor falava.

Quinn estava sendo ridícula, não? Era só Rachel. A mesma Rachel que tinha estado com ela a semana inteira. Que a tinha acolhido quando as primeiras lágrimas que o medo de não conseguir ser mais a mesma desde a notícia de seu afastamento das cherrios vieram.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que nós não somos a mesma? Ela é ela. Eu sou eu, parecida com ela porque você quis assim.

Mick estava com as duas mãos na cintura quando Quinn se virou para ela. Parecendo tão incomodada como ficava sempre que comparada à verdadeira Rachel.

Quando Quinn voltou a se virar para a sala de aula, todos os rostos novamente a olhavam, inclusive Rachel e Quinn se sentiu corar com violência quando os dois olhares se cruzaram, como se tivesse sido pega em flagrante ou algo assim.

- Fabray. – A voz de Davis voltou a soar, chamando a atenção da garota loira novamente. – Ou você se senta, ou assiste a aula do corredor.

Risadas abafadas.

E sem outras alternativas, Quinn encaminhou-se para a terceira carteira de fileiras. Rachel, que voltara a prestar atenção à aula, sobressaltou-se quando o par de livros foi colocado sobre a mesa e por fim Quinn sentou-se com extrema naturalidade ao seu lado.

Empertigou-se, extremamente incomodada, e Barbra no segundo seguinte estava ao seu lado, a mão direita sobre o ombro da pequena.

- Ela está com medo.

"De mim?"

- De mim é que não é, né?

"Mas eu não fiz nada..."

- Ainda... Pelo menos é o que ela pensa.

"Isso é um absurdo eu nunca..."

Mick a olhou com desconfiança e Quinn voltou a corar. Foi a vez dela se mexer na cadeira, desconfortável.

"Faz tipo uns dois anos que eu não apronto com ela.."

- Uma semana e meia. Isso porque você estava hospitalizada.

"Mas..."

- Ela está pensando nesse exato momento se você não tem uma aranha no bolso e se sentou aqui única e exclusivamente para colocar essa tal aranha na bolsa dela.

"Aranha?"

- Aranha. Agora mudou... Um escorpião.

"ESCORPIÃO?"

- Dá pra parar? – Barbra se fez ouvir e Quinn a buscou com o olhar. Mas não era com Quinn que ela falava. Barbra e Mickahill se encaravam de uma maneira pouco amistosa e Quinn se viu olhando de uma para a outra, confusa sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

- Eu não consigo me controlar. É como se eu não pudesse evitar.

- Eu acho que você é só uma tagarela.

"O que...?"

- Eu não posso te contar essas coisas... Digo... O que as outras pessoas estão pensando. Mas o problema é que eu não consigo me controlar.

Mick falou ainda olhando para Barbra.

Quinn acompanhava a discussão com o canto dos olhos, ciente de que seria extremamente estranho alguém olhando de um lado para o outro enquanto nada estava acontecendo (aos olhos comuns).

- Quinn... – Rachel, a verdadeira, falou e Quinn pela primeira vez desde que Mickahill entrara em sua vida pode perceber a diferença entre a voz das duas. A de Rachel era um pouco mais forte, mais decidida, enquanto a de Mick era muito sutil... Quase um cantarolar. Os olhos de Rachel eram diferentes também... Pareciam mais... Vivos.

Mick revirou os olhos perante a comparação e Barbra ergueu a sobrancelha direita, um meio sorriso se desenhando nos lábios delicados, analisando a menina loira.

- Você está bem? – A expressão de Rachel era agora muito parecida com a de Judy Fabray, enquanto fazia exatamente a mesma pergunta.

O professor pigarreou e Quinn se viu, uma vez mais, sendo observada por quase trinta pares de olhos.

- Fabray, eu vou colocar você para fora de minha aula. E eu estou falando sério. Isso vale para você também, Berry.

Rachel baixou os olhos, envergonhada e Quinn xingou o professor mentalmente outra vez. Sustentou o olhar dele, o queixo orgulhoso erguido como tinha que ser e esperou que ele fosse o primeiro a desviar os olhos.

Suspirou quando por fim ele voltou a escrever no quadro negro. Então abriu o caderno que ainda estava do mesmo modo desde que se sentara e alcançou o estojo cor de rosa de Rachel, sobre a carteira dela.

_*Estou bem, estou viva e não cheguei a me machucar muito. Essa bronca foi culpa minha, me desculpe. E eu não estou planejando te matar ou alguma coisa assim._

As palavras foram escritas em uma caligrafia perfeita e então Quinn estendeu o caderno para Rachel, que passara a acompanhar seus movimentos com estranheza desde que tivera uma de suas canetas furtadas e lia o que Quinn escrevera com olhos arregalados. Engoliu em seco, lendo outra vez... E mais uma... E outra. Meneou a cabeça, com descrença e só então aceitou a caneta que lhe era estendida para responder.

_Ok_.

- Ela está se perguntando porque você se sentou aqui então. – Mick voltou a falar e Quinn não precisou olhar Barbra para saber que ela estava fuzilando a Rachel brilhante com os olhos.

Quinn tirou a caneta da mão de Rachel sem vacilar e voltou a escrever.

_Ou eu me sentava aqui, ou me sentava ao lado daquele cara que se droga e nunca responde a chamada. Não sei nem o nome dele para falar a verdade. Mas se eu estou incomodando, eu peço para ele acordar e se levantar de pelo menos uma das mesas que ele está ocupando nesse exato momento para que eu possa me sentar._

Os olhos de Rachel pareceram dobrar de tamanho e ela pareceu vacilar quando aceitou a caneta que outra vez lhe era oferecida para responder.

_Não precisa ir. Óbvio que não. Está tudo bem._

Quinn sorriu satisfeita, voltando a pegar a caneta de Rachel e foleando o próprio caderno em busca da página em que terminavam suas anotações.

Então, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo, Quinn passou a copiar o que estava no quadro negro. Ignorando a Rachel boquiaberta que olhava em estado quase catatônico para sua caneta nas mãos de Fabray.

Não... Com certeza Quinn não estava normal. Talvez fosse melhor falar com Mr Schue sobre a saúde mental de Quinn ou algo assim...

- Ela está achando que você enlouqueceu.

Quinn sorriu, ainda escrevendo, sabendo que se olhasse para Mick, a encontraria quase tão desconfiada quanto Rachel estava. E levando em consideração que tinham exatamente a mesma aparência, a expressão seria a mesma. O sorriso se tornou ainda maior... Sorriso esse que foi acompanhado por uma Barbra Streisand que já não parecia assim tão ofendida por ter os pensamentos de sua protegida expostos sem pudor nenhum por outro anjo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eu voltei, ó.<em>**

**_Disse que voltaria. Hahaha_**

**_Vocês pediram Rachel... Eis Rachel!_**

**_Eu não posso responder tooodas as dúvidas de vocês, porque senão vai perder a graça. Tento deixar claro através da própria história, o mais claro possível, mas se vocês ainda estiverem tendo problemas pra pegar minhas dicas, eu vou tentar ser um pouco mais objetiva._**

**_Eu tenho que me controlar pra não responder os comentários de vocês... Porque se não eu contaria a história toda só com spoilers. É por isso que eu não respondo. Mas conheço cada carinha que eu vejo por aqui e eu leio todos os comentários mais de uma vez. Maior que o medo de decepcionar vocês, é o de parecer muito "metida" ou algo assim. Por favor, gente, não me entendam mal._**

**_Com amor,_**

**_Larissa._**


	6. Eu acho que te serve

**"Quando estás vestida,**  
><strong>Ninguém imagina<strong>  
><strong>Os mundos que escondes<strong>  
><strong>Sob as tuas roupas."<strong>

_Manuel Bandeira_

* * *

><p>A aula dupla de literatura passou para Quinn como todas as outras passavam: Voando. Apesar da figura um tanto quanto comum demais para um professor que era Mr Davis, não existia nenhuma outra palavra a não ser "fascinação" para explicar o que a ligava aos livros.<p>

Ao contrário de Quinn, Rachel se manteve ereta demais para estar confortável. A dificuldade de se concentrar na aula não era lá uma surpresa. O instinto de sobrevivência falando mais alto... literalmente gritando sobre a voz de Davis, implorando para que se afastasse daquela Quinn Fabray extremamente estranha.

Aquilo tudo estava muito estranho... Muito estranho...

Rachel, a verdadeira, pensava que talvez o que tivesse acontecido no treino das cherios da última semana tivesse afetado Quinn de algum modo. Quando esgotou todas as explicações plausíveis, a fantasia tomou conta. E quando ela, a Rachel verdadeira, começou a projetar Quinn Fabray sendo abduzida por um tipo de extraterrestres de uma raça predadora e sádica, a outra Rachel, o anjo, tentou em vão abafar a mais gostosa das gargalhadas. Mas a risada saiu assim, por entre os lábios fechados, meio pelo nariz, chamando a atenção de uma Quinn que a encarou com o cenho franzido.

E foi nesse exato momento que o sinal para o intervalo tocou. Toda a confusão de anjos e alunos que saíam prenderam a atenção de Quinn por mais um tempo e quando por fim ela virou para Rachel, a única coisa que encontrou foi o lugar vazio. O que dava a Rachel apenas alguns segundos para ter saído da sala.

"É impressão minha ou ela fugiu?"

A única resposta que teve de Mick foi outra gargalhada. Dessa vez uma muito descarada. Descarada a ponto de fazer Quinn querer poder jogar alguma coisa nela.

Só a ideia de se meter entre o amontoado de adolescentes que se direcionava ao refeitório a deixou ligeiramente tonta... então não se preocupou nenhum pouco com a demora para arrumar os próprios materiais. A caneta de Rachel foi guardada no bolso de trás da calça jeans que usava... e a gratidão por poder usar bolsos (bolsos!) superou por uma ou outra fração de momento a sensação de "desproteção" que a falta do uniforme vermelho e branco das líderes de torcida lhe trazia.

Quando por fim ganhou o corredor, com a porção de livros junto ao tronco, não andou mais que cinco ou seis metros antes de ter o nome gritado pelo que ela sabia ser uma Sue Silvester exigindo explicações. A passos largos, conseguiu se embrenhar no meio do pessoal do clube de xadrez.

Não que temesse Sue... Mas aguentar a treinadora antes do almoço, era dose.

- Olha a mentirinha... – Mick, claro.

Ok, talvez ela tivesse um pouquinho de medo de Sue.

Quinn ainda revirava os olhos quando conseguiu chegar ao próprio armário. Livros guardados, lanche (bacon!) em mãos, e novamente ela estava procurando o refeitório.

No meio daquilo que ela julgou ser uma selva e que voltou a lembra-la de todo o ódio que tinha pelo ensino médio, não foi difícil achar o grupo das cherrios, na "parte nobre" do refeitório. Por pura e simples força do hábito, se viu impelida para o fundo do salão, onde as cores vermelhas predominavam. Líderes de torcida e jogadores de futebol. Mas Mick parou na metade do caminho... E Quinn não sabia quando tinham ficado tão ligadas assim, mas a questão é que quando Mick parou de andar, ela parou também, olhando para a outra moça com curiosidade, enquanto esperava. Mas Mick não falou. Nem precisou falar. Quinn não se enquadraria ali... Pelo menos não nas próximas semanas.

Mick apenas sorriu e Quinn entendeu. Suspirou, a culpa corroendo com vontade o coração maltratado. Engoliu em seco, sabendo para onde ir, caso não quisesse comer ao lado de Jacob ou coisa assim. O corpo agiu por vontade quase própria, enquanto andava em meio às mesas já ocupadas, como se ela fizesse aquele caminho todos os dias... O que não era verdade. Quase um ano se passara desde que ela deixou de almoçar ali, com aquelas pessoas. Quase um ano se passara desde que ela estava no topo da cadeia alimentar de novo...

Poucos passos a mais e Quinn chegou à mesa em que os colegas do coral costumavam se sentar.

Kurt ria de alguma coisa com Mercedes quando Quinn se aproximou. Ela se sentou na ponta do banco enorme, numa timidez que não era típica dela.

O silêncio repentino que se sucedeu à chegada de Quinn foi além do previsível e do esperado. Não era necessário que Quinn erguesse os olhos para saber que dez pares de olhos se fixavam nela, então Quinn simplesmente continuou fingindo prestar uma atenção exagerada à tarefa de desembrulhar o sanduíche feito basicamente de lipídios e carboidratos que ela não se permitiria comer em circunstâncias normais.

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui afinal?

Mercedes foi a primeira a falar.

"Ela está olhando para mim, não está"

- Você tem dúvidas? – Se Quinn não pudesse ver Mick, com certeza não sentiria o toque extremamente sutil na ponta dos fios loiros, uma carícia extremamente delicada, como já foi dito, carícia daquelas do tipo que não dá pra se sentir. O gesto se repetia sempre que Quinn estava prestes a se alimentar... Quinn não olhava para os anjos a sua volta. Já era muito estranho poder vê-los. Analisar seria o mesmo que invadir o quarto de uma pessoa, ler o seu diário. Mas ela podia jurar que todos estavam de um modo ou de outro tocando seu protegido.

Mick lhe contou que os alimentos, todos eles, tinham uma espécie de energia. E que certos alimentos influenciavam diretamente na porta de ligação entre espírito e corpo. "Eles (os médicos), costumam chamar de cérebro. Nós chamamos de porta." Dissera com uma simplicidade quase infantil, enquanto olhava com gula uma das tortas de morango contrabandeadas por Judy Fabray. "É impressão minha ou você quer que eu coma aquilo, Rachel?" O anjo simplesmente deu de ombros e Quinn entendeu que se certos alimentos conseguiam chegar na passagem entre corpo e espírito, então talvez o guardião dessa passagem também tivesse acesso ao que ela comia.

Mercedes ainda olhava Quinn que continuava a encarar o papel alumínio. Artie, Kurt, Tina e Mike se juntavam à observação silenciosa da intrusa Fabray na mesa do Glee Club.

- Eu posso me sentar com vocês, não posso? – A pergunta foi feita em voz extremamente baixa e Quinn ainda não erguera os olhos. E não pedia exatamente uma resposta.

Mike pigarreou e Quinn pode "ouvi-lo" se ajeitando na cadeira, em ligeiro desconforto.

- Claro que pode Quinn, mas...

- Mas porque você QUER se sentar conosco? – Kurt. Sempre Kurt. – Não é como se você tivesse sido expulsa das cherrios ou alguma coisa assim.

Quinn suspirou, sem a mínima vontade de explicar que não sobreviveria mais de dez segundos em meio às outras garotas de cabelos e corpos perfeitos sem o uniforme das líderes de torcida.

Muito contra a vontade, por fim ergueu os olhos. Kurt estava à sua frente, de costas para a mesa onde se servia o almoço para os alunos que preferiam comer o que era servido na escola.

O primeiro foco foi em Kurt, mas logo em seguida passou para a jovem senhora toda vestida de branco que lhe segurava os ombros com todo o carinho do mundo e por fim os olhos foram se fixar no rapaz um tanto quanto forte demais para sua idade e em seu cabelo moicano... Foi então que o mundo de Quinn parou.

Enquanto Puck se aproximava, a bandeja apoiada única e exclusivamente na mão direita, enquanto a esquerda se ocupava com o telefone celular, Quinn só conseguia olhar para a pequena figura que se enroscava à calça jeans do rapaz. Uma figurinha loira... de passinhos atrapalhados e com um vestidinho branco cheio de babados. E então os olhos enormes a olharam por baixo da franja cortada meio dedo abaixo da sobrancelha... Olhos de um castanho-esverdeado que Quinn só costumava ver em um único lugar: o espelho.

- Quinn... – Mick espalmou os ombros delicados, enquanto Quinn sentia a pulsação acelerar a ponto do coração bater contra a base do pescoço delgado. A compreensão da cena chegando sem pudor nenhum. – Quinn, calma... – A voz delicada não foi tão eficaz quanto se mostrara nas outras vezes quando o assunto era acalmar os ânimos da menina e antes que Quinn se desse conta, estava de pé, instintivamente dando um, dois, três passos para trás.

Puck ainda alheio aos movimentos de Quinn, o que não acontecia com os outros membros do Glee Club ali presentes, continuava a andar e quanto mais perto ele chegava, mais Quinn recuava. Os olhos presos na pequena menina, que só fazia se agarrar feliz da vida às calças jeans, tentando acompanhar os passos decididos de Noah.

E quanto mais Quinn se afastava, mais rápido era o movimento do próximo passo.

Lá pelo que foi o sexto passo de Quinn, as costas da moça loira entraram em contato com algo extremamente duro, que se enfiou entre as costelas antes de por fim ir contra um certo outro corpo, que de susto e por causa do suco de uvas que se espalhava pelo piso branco do refeitório, espatifou-se no chão.

Quinn precisou se virar para ver que o objeto misterioso era também uma bandeja, idêntica aquela que Puck segurava... e QUEM segurava era ninguém menos que uma Rachel Berry que a olhava com verdadeiro ódio, ainda no chão. A saia num tom de verde muito claro com uma mancha roxa enorme... Arruinada.

Como não poderia deixar de ser, todas as mesas do refeitório, todas elas, sem exceção, se acabavam de rir do incidente.

Quinn apenas olhava, piscando muito rápido, extremamente rápido. Pode ver quando Barbra acariciou os cabelos castanhos, com carinho. Esperou encontrar nos olhos dela o mesmo ódio que havia nos olhos de Rachel, mas a única coisa que conseguiu ver quando por fim conseguiu desviar o próprio olhar da menina caída aos seus pés, foi compreensão.

Engolindo em seco, Quinn se abaixou, recolhendo o que sobrara do lanche de Rachel.

- Era isso, não era? Uma maneira de me fazer piada. Não se cansa disso, Quinn?

A amargura presente na voz poderosa, era ainda maior que aquela que Quinn conseguira distinguir nos olhos escuros. A ideia de que aquilo realmente era algo que ela faria alguns dias atrás apenas, apertou-lhe a garganta por um motivo que Quinn desconhecia. Nó que só foi desfeito quando o sentimento de melhora iminente da situação se fez chegar e Quinn soube que Mickahil estava tão perto dela quando Barbra estava de Rachel. Rachel que agora se levantara (sem a ajuda da loira) e tentava dar um jeito na própria saia.

- Rachel... – Uma duplamente perturbada Quinn tentou se aproximar, mas Rachel estendeu a mão direita, exigindo a distância de Quinn pelo que ela entendia ser uma versão expandida do espaço pessoal de Berry. – Rachel... – O tom de voz foi mais suave agora. Um pedido sem pedir.

- Isso foi extremamente desnecessário, Quinn. Eu costumo trazer outras blusas na minha mochila. Mas por uma questão de controle de peso que eu posso carregar sem comprometer minhas costas pelo resto de minha carreira, eu não trago saias. Uma slushie seria igualmente engraçada e me pouparia... – Rachel olhava para as próprias pernas enquanto tagarelava em acusação à Quinn, que olhou ressentida para Mick, exatamente ao seu lado agora.

- Hey! – O lábio inferior da loira se dobrou em uma espécie de bico e Mick revirou os olhos, erguendo os braços em uma queixa evidente – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, ok? Nada mesmo.

O bico de Quinn aumentou... e Rachel continuava a falar.

Quinn fechou os olhos, a lembrança do porquê sempre tinha vontade de bater em Rachel muito viva. Agiu por puro impulso e quando voltou a dar conta de si mesma, quando voltou a poder pensar no que estava fazendo, arrastava uma Rachel Berry que tinha parado de falar por pura e simples surpresa para dentro do banheiro feminino mais próximo do próprio armário. Trazia consigo uma das saias vermelhas que guardava de reserva, para o caso de uma emergência de raspadinha, desde que entrara para o coral.

Quinn parou e Rachel também. Os olhos parecendo ter o dobro do tamanho original. O brilho de acusação inicial tinha dado lugar para um outro, que Quinn julgou ser um misto de surpresa e desconfiança.

Suspirou, levando as duas mãos para os olhos cansados. Ajeitou a franja loira antes de voltar a abrir os olhos e voltar a encarar Rachel.

- Me desculpa... - Os olhos de Rachel aumentaram ainda mais e Quinn a assistiu engolir em seco. – Sério. Eu juro que não foi de propósito. - Rachel suspirou, se encolhendo e Quinn imitou o suspiro, resignada. Estendeu a saia vermelha para Rachel, antes de voltar a falar. – Não encare como uma crítica... Mas eu não tenho certeza que somos do mesmo tamanho. Sou o que chamam de falsa-magra. – O sorriso que se seguiu foi fraco e genuíno. – Mas eu acho que vai servir.

Rachel ponderou. Pensou pelo que Quinn achou ser pelo menos uns quinze anos. Chegou a se olhar no espelho com o rabo dos olhos para ter certeza quando finalmente Rachel estendeu as mãos para aceitar com timidez a saia vermelha. Por puro instinto, Quinn cobriu as mãos de Rachel com as suas. Imitou o gesto que costumava fazer com as novatas, quando lhe era designada a entrega do uniforme... Sabia que nenhuma das outras cherrios fazia isso, acolher as novatas, mas Quinn se lembrava, e se lembrava demais, do seu primeiro ano. Não sabia se adiantava muito com as outras meninas... Mas a carícia extremamente leve nas costas das mãos de Rachel foi o suficiente para fazê-la corar até a raiz dos cabelos e Quinn pode jurar que Rachel quase retribuiu com timidez o sorriso que ela própria ainda tinha nos lábios.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, gente.<strong>  
><strong>Vocês ainda estão aí? rsrs<strong>  
><strong>Eu queria antes de qualquer coisa, agradecer de todo o coração a galera que comenta.<strong>  
><strong>Depois eu queria pedir desculpas por demorar tanto... Mas eu já falei isso e vou repetir: Essa história pede demais. A trama é complicada e o cuidado pra escrever é redobrado.<strong>  
><strong>Espero que entendam.<strong>


	7. Obrigada

- Rachel, você não pode estar falando sério.

Rachel suspirou, levando as duas mãos aos olhos cansados. Sua rotina diária, tão meticulosamente planejada assim que chegava à escola (porque sua memória de diva se recusava a decorar os horários das aulas), fora destruída juntamente com sua saia, ainda na hora do intervalo.

- Kurt, eu juro pra você. Ela só... Me ofereceu.

- Você sabe muito bem que a essas horas, Santana deve ter espalhado pra metade da escola que você conseguiu essa saia de alguma maneira não lícita... – Kurt deixou que os olhos baixassem para as coxas de Rachel, e ela agradeceu em silêncio quando não achou nos olhos dele o mesmo que achava nos olhos de todos os outros representantes do sexo masculino que haviam repetido o gesto (inclusive Schuester), muito pelo contrário – Não que eu a ache lá aquelas coisas. E se particularmente eu tivesse que bater em alguém pra conseguir isso aí... – Torceu o nariz e não foi necessário que terminasse a frase para que Rachel o entendesse.

Estavam na sala do coral. E depois de repassar qual seria a tarefa da semana, William pediu para que se dividissem em duplas. Quando Finn tentou se aproximar, Rachel simplesmente o ignorou. Culpa de frases não necessárias que haviam feito o fim de semana o mais desastroso possível.

Agora, estavam Kurt e Rachel, fingindo debater como fariam a glória dos anos oitenta transpassar através de influência nas músicas contemporâneas. Rachel, curiosamente, não tinha se oposto à proposta de atividade. Mas depois do ocorrido com Finn, o clube do coral simplesmente aceitou que talvez ela estivesse em mais uma das famosas crises Berry.

Suspirou, olhando sobre o ombro uma última vez, só para se certificar.

Não, Quinn realmente não estava ali. E aquela nada comum ausência só serviu para intensificar a sensação de Rachel de que a qualquer momento a saia vermelha que em nada combinava com seu suéter cairia no meio do pátio e uma vez mais, ela seria a piada da semana.

Porém, alguns pares de horas haviam se passado desde que Quinn cedera-lhe a peça de roupa e o mais perto que tinha acontecido, eram os tais olhares que a vinham acompanhando desde a hora do lanche. Não que isso fosse lá culpa de Quinn...

- Você acha que ela pode ter enlouquecido, ou alguma coisa assim?

O tom de fofoca chamou a atenção de Rachel e quando ela se voltou à nova voz que tinha de uma maneira ou de outra entrado na conversa também, Mercedes e Tina se debruçavam sobre um Kurt que ainda a olhava com desconfiança.

- Ela só foi... Gentil. – Rachel defendeu.

Não que Quinn precisasse de defesa. Não que Quinn merecesse defesa. Não que Rachel estivesse à vontade com aquela gentileza toda.

Mas uma diva precisa ser justa, certo? Certo.

- Rachel, por favor. Ela é Quinn Fabray. Você se esqueceu? – A irritação transpareceu na única voz masculina daquele grupinho e Kurt revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

- A mesma Quinn Fabray que organizou um campeonato de tiro ao nerd com um dos meninos do clube de xadrez.

- A mesma Quinn Fabray que pagou aquele menino do primeiro ano pra colocar pulga na sua mochila.

- Por favor, não me lembra disso...

- Então seja racional, Rachel! – Kurt jogou os braços para cima. Exaltado, não conteve a voz... – Desculpe. – Ensaiou um sorrisinho sem graça, quando Schuester o olhou pelo canto dos olhos. – Rachel...

Outro suspiro. Demais para uma diva só, era o que ela pensava quando se levantou.

- Mr Schue, eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Willian apenas concordou, um gesto de cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do que Rachel pensou ser uma partitura ou algo do tipo.

O suspiro comprido e entrecortado escapou antes que ela conseguisse contê-lo. A mão nas costas apenas intensificou a carícia delicada, enquanto Quinn tirava uma mecha do cabelo loiro que colava-se à bochecha molhada. Levou o lenço de papel que usava para secar as lágrimas pelo que julgou ser a décima quinta vez aos olhos que sempre ficavam extremamente verdes quando chorosos.

A cabeça doía-lhe como nunca... Fazendo com que se perguntasse como ela não tinha previsto uma reação assim. Era óbvio que o assunto de Beth não estava e nem nunca estivera superado... E a ferida muito superficialmente cicatrizada sangrava agora como tinha sangrado na manhã daquele dia em que abrira mão de seu bebê.

O choro recomeçou antes que ela pudesse sequer lutar contra ele. Baixou a cabeça, derrotada, sentindo o toque não-real de Mick em ambos os ombros.

Sua Rachel não falara desde que haviam entrado no banheiro, demonstrando uma calma que a verdadeira Rachel não possuía.

Mick havia lhe contado nas divagações durante a aula de história americana que aquela não era sua filha de verdade. Que Beth tinha os cabelos negros como os do pai.

Que aquela era a Beth de Puck... Só a de Puck...

Mas não, não tinha adiantado.

Era sua filha. Ela sabia que era sua filha. Reconheceu cada centímetro de cabelo loiro, que embora não fosse "real", estava lá, a apenas alguns metros de seus braços. Braços que não a seguraram enquanto ela chorava. Braços que nunca serviram de apoio e de abrigo para seus sonhos infantis.

O primeiro soluço veio com força. O grito contido na garganta apertada se fez extravasar em puro desespero. O choro se tornou copioso. O nome foi chamado ao fundo... Uma voz conhecida... Alguém que pareceu hesitar, antes de por fim aconchegar o corpo pequeno contra o seu próprio.

Mãos gentis se enfiaram entre os cabelos loiros e Quinn se deixou abraçar, a cabeça repousada contra o estômago macio de Rachel. E foi só quando Mick voltou a afagar as costas femininas, que Quinn teve ciência do que estava acontecendo.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Rachel entrou no banheiro puxando a saia de Quinn um pouco mais para baixo. Não que adiantasse lá alguma coisa, mas a sensação de alivio momentâneo valia a pena. Aquele banheiro não era lá tão movimentado... Um pouco mais afastado das outras salas de aula. O murmúrio que ouviu tão logo abriu a porta era muito característico para ser ignorado.

Quem quer que fosse, além dela, que estivesse ali naquele banheiro, estava chorando.

Aquele era um bom local pra se chorar... Rachel sabia por experiência própria.

Era um bom lugar pra ser ficar sozinho também... Mas quem quer que fosse que estivesse atrás do primeiro cubículo cuja porta estava entreaberta, poderia estar se sentindo meio mal, no sentido físico da palavra, ou alguma coisa assim, não poderia?

Ignorando a fagulha de bom senso de que qualquer pessoa tem o direito de chorar onde e como quiser, Rachel se aproximou a passos lentos da fonte do barulho. Abriu a porta com cuidado... E os fios loiros que caiam longos pelos ombros da menina que se encolhia eram inconfundíveis. Chamou-lhe o nome com cautela... Quinn não respondeu.

Rachel sabia que o mais sensato seria sair dali o mais rápido possível, afinal de contas, como estavam discutindo não havia nem cinco minutos, aquela era Quinn Fabray, o filhote Sylvester. Certo?

Não, não estava certo.

Aquela era Quinn Fabray, sua colega de classe há mais de cinco anos, embora Rachel suspeitasse que Quinn não sabia que realmente dividiam as mesmas classes por tanto tempo.

Chamou mais uma vez... E outra... E cada vez mais preocupada, era quase impossível de conter o ímpeto de se aproximar da chorosa Fabray.

Quando percebeu, Rachel tinha Quinn agarrada às suas pernas. O rosto colado ao suéter e os cabelos loiros entre os dedos.

Então Quinn enrijeceu. Os soluços aos poucos foram parando...

Nenhuma das duas teve consciência de quanto tempo realmente ficaram naquela posição. Mas foi Quinn quem se afastou primeiro.

Os olhos extremamente vermelhos e inchados, o nariz também vermelho e os cabelos que se grudavam à pele molhada da bochecha, quase fizeram Rachel trazer Quinn novamente para o abraço do qual ela se desvencilhara segundos atrás. Mas novamente Rachel foi golpeada por uma rajada de realidade e por algumas frações de segundos, encarou Quinn com ligeiro temor, certa de que a qualquer momento a enxurrada de ofensas característica de Fabray lhe acertaria com forças renovadas.

Mas Quinn apenas a encarava, sentada sobre o vaso sanitário. Assim, debaixo...

Na verdade, os olhos dourados brincavam de Rachel para um outro ponto do espaço minúsculo. E foi só quando Quinn por fim tentou se levantar, que Rachel percebeu o quanto era realmente pequena aquela cabine.

O espaço pessoal lhe foi invadido e Rachel desviou os olhos dos de Quinn, ciente de que estavam próximas demais. Ligeiramente desconfortável, a pequena pigarreou, também ciente dos bons centímetros que Quinn era mais alta.

Força física nunca a havia intimidado... Mas por alguma razão, com Quinn assim, tão perto, o ar ficava rarefeito, respirar era complicado.

Quinn não parecia assim tão incomodada.

Inclinou-se, abriu a porta e se espremeu na parede oposta à saída, esperando que Rachel fosse primeiro. E foi o que Rachel fez, depois de alguns segundos, como se não soubesse o que fazer.

Quinn a seguiu, se dirigindo imediatamente para a enorme pia de mármore que ocupava quase toda a parede do banheiro.

A água fria que ela trouxe com a ajuda das mãos para o rosto muito quente foi um alívio sem tamanho. Alívio que chegou a roubar-lhe um suspiro longo e entrecortado.

Rachel apenas a olhava, ainda tentando assimilar o que acabara de acontecer ali, naquele banheiro.

Ainda tentava entender quando Quinn por fim fechou a torneira da pia. A toalha de papel pega no recipiente próprio fixado numa parede não muito longe dali ajudou (e muito) com o estrago que as lágrimas haviam feito na maquiagem discreta e antes perfeita.

Então a postura "Quinn Fabray, líder de torcida" voltou. Os ombros delicados foram aprumados. Quinn se encarou através do espelho por mais alguns segundos... Voltou para dentro da cabine sob os olhos preocupados de Rachel e trouxe consigo a bolsa que jazia esquecida no chão, ao lado do vaso, quando voltou para fora.

Abriu o bolso pequeno, na frente da mochila, e Rachel reconheceu a caneta cor de rosa, cheia de glitter.

Os olhos continuavam fixos na caneta quando Quinn se aproximou... E então a mão que segurava a tal caneta foi estendida. Rachel, ainda muito confusa, ergueu os olhos com vagar, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Quinn ainda tinha os olhos inchados e muito vermelhos, mas o nariz e as bochechas já haviam voltado ao tom ligeiramente rosado original e a pele já estava seca. Os cabelos também já haviam sido ajeitados... E Quinn parecia pelo menos um pouco mais recomposta.

- Obrigada. – A voz firme, não falhou.

Rachel pegou a caneta ainda encarando Quinn. E então Fabray se foi, sem dizer exatamente sobre o que se referia quando agradeceu.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Isso vai acontecer sempre?"

Sem resposta... Quinn se referia a ter que ver Beth... E as consequências que isso lhe traria.

"Vai, não é?"

Um suspiro.

"Você não precisa respirar. Pode me explicar o que exatamente foi isso então?"

Quinn desviou a atenção do trânsito do caminho de volta para casa por uma fração de segundos. Mickahill simplesmente a ignorava, olhando para frente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Mick.

A voz alta era desnecessária. Quinn estava ciente. Mas, porém, contudo, todavia, entretanto... Os anos ao lado de Sue Sylvester a haviam ensinado que as vezes, o tom que você dá à sua voz, pode conseguir muito por si só.

E funcionou.

Mick a encarou e Quinn refletiu se alguma vez, iria ver em Rachel a expressão de impotência que a sua própria Rachel tinha agora.

- Sua Rachel?

A expressão de Mick mudou em uma fração de segundos e Quinn estreitou os olhos, pensando se havia um jeito de inferir dor a um ser que não tem corpo físico. Mick gargalhou e a vontade de machuca-la aumentou.

- Você me entendeu.

- Entendi.

- Então não se faça de idiota.

- Quinnie, Quinnie...

Foi a vez de Quinn suspirar, estacionando o carro na garagem dos Fabray.

Estaria sozinha, sabia que estaria, então não havia assim tanta necessidade de ficar se explicando sobre o porquê de estar em casa duas horas antes do término normal das aulas. A mochila foi abandonada logo no sofá da sala, junto com os sapatos delicados e a calça jeans foi aberta no caminho para a cozinha. Quinn não entendia o porquê exatamente das pessoas terem que usar roupas. Nunca entendera...

Ou melhor, entendia sim.

Entendia que o ser humano é o mais pervertido dos animais, porque todos os outros andam sem roupa por aí sem problema nenhum.

Queria poder ter deixado Mick também na sala, como fizera com os sapatos... Mas o anjo chegou na cozinha antes mesmo dela e quando Quinn fechou a porta da geladeira, com o suco de laranja em mãos, Mick a encarava da maneira mais maliciosa e irritantemente Berry de se fazer.

- Eu vi.

- O que, Mick? – Quinn revirou os olhos, enquanto seguia para a pia.

- Eu vi vocês, oras. Josselyn viu também.

- Quem é Josselyn?

- O anjo da menina, oras.

- A Barbra? Ela estava lá também?

- Você nem percebeu então..,

- Mick, você está realmente começando a me irritar.

- Porque?

Quinn fechou os olhos, esfregou os olhos com irritação.

- Eu achei que fosse você. Só isso. E justamente por causa disso.

- Mas era, não era?

- Como assim? – Meneou a cabeça, só então encarando Mick por vontade própria.

- Bom... Eu sou ela. Então ela sou eu também.

- Não, não era você. Rachel Berry e sua imensa falta do que fazer além de meter na minha vida. Foi só isso que aconteceu naquele banheiro.

- Uhum... – A concordância mais falsa que Quinn tinha ouvido na vida. Mick desviou os olhos dos dela, com aquele irritante sorriso ainda maior. Levou o dedo indicador à boca, mordendo-lhe o cantinho da unha. Outro gesto estupidamente Berry.

Quinn bufou, desistindo de conversar por fim.

Anjos!

Seguiu para a sala com o maior copo da casa cheio de suco.

Suco de laranja e horas seguidas de série policial. Era só isso o que ela precisava para o dia ficar bom de novo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meus amores...<em>**  
><strong><em>Eu não abandonei vocês. Nunca vou abandonar.<em>**  
><strong><em>A questão é que... Eu não estava num momento muito legal.<em>**  
><strong><em>Muita coisa acontecendo junto. As vezes é dificil aguentar tudo sozinha.<em>**  
><strong><em>Enfim... Não tenho muita coisa.<em>**  
><strong><em>Mas está tudo melhor e o meu bloqueio para com essa história também tá sendo resolvido aos poucos.<em>**  
><strong><em>Prometo não sumir mais desse jeito.<em>**

**_Estou perdoada?_**

**_Com amor,_**

**_Larissa._**


	8. Duas faces da mesma moeda

_"...E que fique muito mal explicado._  
><em> Não faço força para ser entendido.<em>  
><em> Quem faz sentido é soldado..."<em>

**_Mario Quintana  
><em>**

* * *

><p>O suspiro comprido escapou-lhe enquanto escovava os cabelos castanhos que lhe chegavam quase até o meio das costas. Olhou com o rabo dos olhos para a peça de roupa vermelha e branca dobrada com perfeição sobre a penteadeira do quarto decorado em tons de amarelo.<p>

A já esperada batida delicada na porta não demorou a vir. Rachel não estranhou... Ela sabia que viria. Era um ritual. Um ritual que se repetia todos os dias, desde que ela tinha consciência de que existia.

Quem batia, não esperou pela resposta e no segundo seguinte, Rachel via Leroy vindo em sua direção. Um sorriso enorme já característico no rosto e um copo de água na bandejinha cor de rosa, comprada única e exclusivamente para aquilo.

A bandeja foi deixada no criado mudo ao lado da cama e só então Leroy se aproximou de Rachel, que acompanhava os movimentos do homem extremamente alto pelo reflexo do espelho.

Viu quando ele se inclinou para beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça o sorriso cansado foi quase instantâneo, diferente dos outros que se obrigara a dar desde que chegara da escola naquela segunda-feira.

- Água para a garganta de ouro de Lima.

O sorriso aumentou, não deu pra segurar. Rachel se deixou recostar contra o corpo que se postara atrás dela, ainda de frente para o espelho. As mãos carinhosas do pai ganharam os ombros cobertos pelo pijama de bichinhos.

- O que está preocupando minha estrelinha? Problemas com o Finn?

Rachel suspirou, fechando os olhos por uma fração de segundos.

Não que Finn não estivesse em seus pensamentos... Mas curiosamente nem a briga horrorosa na noite de sábado a afetara tanto quanto o que vira no banheiro pela manhã. Forçou-se a sorrir outra vez.

- Está tudo bem com o Finn, papai... – Não, não estava. Mas o problema que estava tendo com o namorado não era bem o tipo de problema que você conta para o seu pai, caso queira que o rapaz continue inteiro... E "macho reprodutor".

- O que foi então, hum?

Os olhos castanhos por instinto correram para o amontoado de tecido dobrado a apenas alguns centímetros dali.

- É aquela sua saia? O seu pai é ótimo com manchas daquele tipo, meu amorzinho. Não precisa ficar preocupada, ela não foi completamente arruinada.

- Não é isso, papai...

- O que foi então?

Outro suspiro... Como explicar para uma das únicas pessoas que sabem e secaram suas lagrimas por causa das humilhações repetidas que você está preocupada justamente com a causadora de mais da metade de todo aquele choro?

- Eu vi uma amiga minha chorando hoje...

- Chorando?

- É...

- Sei... E onde ela estava chorando?

- No banheiro...

- Oh... Uma amiga da escola – Rachel concordou com um gesto de cabeça. – Uma das meninas do coral? – Outra concordância. – E o que você fez?

- Eu... Ahn... Bem... Eu a abracei. Ou melhor, ela me abraçou.

Leroy sorriu, acariciando agora os cabelos castanhos. Esperou que ela continuasse... Não aconteceu.

- Quer falar sobre isso, estrelinha?

- Foi estranho, papai.

- Por que?

Rachel chegou a abrir a boca para responder. Mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Rachel Berry não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Não sabia responder aquela pergunta absurdamente simples. Por que ela se sentira tão estranha só por Quinn tê-la abraçado daquele jeito? O que exatamente era estranho, Quinn se deixar ver naquela situação ou Quinn ter visto em Rachel um porto seguro?

Leroy sorriu quando o silêncio se estendeu por segundos a fio. Beijou-lhe a cabeça uma vez mais e não demorou a sair do quarto, desejando à filha adorada uma boa noite de sono e que não se preocupasse tanto. Adolescentes choram e é normal, porque crescer dói.

Leroy se foi.

A dúvida não.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

O livro que seria usado na última aula daquela terça-feira veio para a mochila que Quinn trazia à tiracolo e por fim o armário foi fechado.

- Berry – Mickahill sussurrou e Quinn se virou por instinto para a direção em que seu anjo olhava.

Rachel estava ainda no começo do corredor. Vinha abraçada a um par de livros. Livros de literatura, Quinn deduziu.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, Rachel desaparecera o dia todo... E em troca recebera toda a gratidão de Quinn, por evitar algum tipo de situação além de constrangedora.

Mick passara a manhã toda tentando lhe convencer de que não era lá assim tão ruim ser pega chorando no banheiro da escola. Mas Mick não era uma Fabray e não entendia como o orgulho Fabray machucava às vezes.

O segundo dia sem a armadura a qual Quinn já estava confortavelmente habituada não fora tão ruim quanto o primeiro. E agora, podendo usar uma de suas tiaras favoritas que combinava perfeitamente com o tom de loiro de seus cabelos, a sensação de que talvez abandonar o rabo de cavalo comportado demais às vezes não era uma ideia tão ruim assim.

Quinn acompanhou Rachel com os olhos. Barbra sempre um passo a frente, tomando para si a maior parte dos olhares maldosos que a turma de jogadores de futebol que estava alguns metros à frente no corredor lançou para Rachel e os devolvendo da melhor maneira possível. O que parecia era que toda aquela negatividade não atingia Rachel Berry, que continuava a andar de queixo erguido.

"Então é assim que funciona..."

Mick concordou com a cabeça, orgulhosa, e Quinn não pode conter uma risadinha enquanto pensava que anjos eram muito, muito exibidos.

- Quinn?

Rachel se aproximara o suficiente para que Quinn pudesse ouvi-la.

A resposta foi um erguer de sobrancelhas.

- Eu vim agradecer... E devolver a saia que você me emprestou.

Quinn jogou a mochila sobre o ombro esquerdo e estendeu ambas as mãos para receber a peça de roupa que lhe era oferecida, concordando com a cabeça.

- Eu realmente não vi você ontem, Rachel.

'Rachel...'

A morena piscou algumas vezes, confusa e Quinn franziu o cenho.

- Ela está estranhando você ter usado o nome dela.

Mick respondeu antes mesmo de Quinn formular a pergunta.

"Mas eu sempre a chamei pelo nome..."

- Não mesmo. – Barbra empertigou-se, erguendo o nariz enquanto esbanjava arrogância.

"Você não gosta de mim mesmo, não é?"

Quinn suspirou, desviando os olhos de Rachel por fim.

Rachel pigarreou... E Quinn teve certeza que novamente sua sanidade estava em questionamento.

- Tudo bem, Quinn. De qualquer forma, obrigada. Agora eu preciso ir, não posso me atrasar para a aula de literatura. Minhas notas estão ligeiramente abaixo da média e isso não é bom. Quer dizer... Não a média da sala. A minha média. Meus pais já estão ficando preocupados e...

Quinn sorriu, meneando a cabeça. Há duas semanas atrás, toda a tagarelagem de Rachel a irritaria... Acontece que Mick sofria exatamente do mesmo mal. E o que antes ela julgava ser irritação, descobriu que era apenas graça. Achava engraçadinho aquela mania Berry de disparar a falar. O que a irritava era achar alguma coisa em Rachel que fosse "engraçadinha".

Mas agora Rachel não estava mais falando. Novamente a olhava de uma maneira estranha.

- Bem... Você está indo para a aula de literatura, não?

Rachel ponderou. Quinn Fabray sabendo de sua agenda era um pouco demais.

- Estou... – A desconfiança ficou mais que evidente. Ela simplesmente não soube disfarçar.

- Somos da mesma turma, Rachel. – Quinn explicou, enquanto abria o armário uma vez mais para guardar a saia recém devolvida. – E eu acho que se não nos apressarmos, vamos chegar atrasadas.

Rachel ainda a olhava com aquela expressão estranha, mas simplesmente anuiu, esperando Quinn.

Não chegaram a dar mais de três passos e Sue Sylvester se colocou na frente da dupla. Trazia Becky consigo.

- Quinn Fabray...

- Treinadora.

- Eu posso saber qual o motivo de não estar te vendo no treino das cherrios, Quinn? Ontem eu tive que pedir para Santana cuidar dos tomates para jogarmos nas calouras porque você não estava lá para cumprir o seu papel, Fabray. Você acha isso justo?

Rachel sentiu os próprios olhos se arregalando, enquanto olhava de Quinn para Sue e então para Quinn novamente.

- Miss Sylvester, eu estou doente.

- Estou te vendo de pé, Fabray.

- Treinadora...

- Sem mais, Quinn. Acho bom te ver nos nossos treinos a partir de amanhã, se ainda quiser fazer parte da minha equipe. – Só então Sue pareceu perceber Rachel ali tão perto. E a pequena se encolheu, sem conseguir se conter, quando os olhos azuis de Sue se prenderam nela. – E eu fiquei sabendo por aí que você anda cedendo o manto sagrado das cherrios para gente que não seria merecedor de usa-lo nunca, Quinn. Espero sinceramente que isso seja mentira. – Obviamente Sue falava do uniforme emprestado. Rachel se sentiu corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

O cinismo de Quinn fez Rachel voltar a encara-la, os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos.

Sue não respondeu, apenas passou por entre as duas meninas, empurrando Rachel o mais duramente possível contra o conjunto de armários à sua direita.

E foi então que Quinn pode ver.

A ligeira onda de tontura que ela julgou ser por culpa do movimento de Sue trouxe junto consigo a visão de um rapaz. Se vestia em um tom de marrom horrível dos pés à cabeça e olhava Rachel com um sorriso tão horrível quanto a cor de suas roupas.

Olhou para Quinn e por uma fração de segundos, ela sustentou-lhe o olhar. Pode ver o sorriso de puro escárnio morrer nos lábios bem feitos pouco a pouco, antes que ele continuasse a seguir Sue, enquanto ela arremessava outros estudantes enquanto passava, abrindo caminho para si e para Becky.

Podia sentir Mick ao seu lado... Podia sentir Barbra acariciando quase o mesmo ponto que Rachel esfregava, temendo um hematoma... Suspirou, a cabeça latejando.

- Quinn...

"O que é aquilo?"

Foi a vez de Mick suspirar. Quinn se virou para encontrar os olhos castanhos preocupados, como se não soubesse como falar o que precisava ser dito.

- Toda moeda tem duas faces.

A frase foi dita com toda a simplicidade do mundo. Simplicidade traída pelo tom preocupado da voz.

Era óbvio, não?

Quinn sentiu as próprias cores se esvaindo. A onda de tontura ficou ainda mais forte. A mão direita ganhou a parede, enquanto a esquerda apertava a ponte entre os dois olhos.

Pode sentir quando Rachel se aproximou. O silencio durou ainda por bons segundos. Quinn começava a desconfiar que Berry tinha uma espécie de receio de lhe dirigir a palavra e isso a incomodou de uma maneira extremamente estranha que Quinn não soube explicar o porquê.

- Está tudo bem?

A preocupação novamente se fez notar na voz idêntica à anterior, mas que Quinn aprendera a distinguir da outra em muito pouco tempo.

- Não.

Sinceridade lhe pareceu o melhor caminho. O que mais ela poderia fazer?

Rachel se aproximou. Cobriu a mão que lhe servia de apoio... Trouxe-a para si.

- A enfermaria não fica muito longe...

"Mick..."

- Eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Vamos, criança. – Barbra também se achegou, acompanhando o gesto de Mickahill de tocar as costas de Quinn, enquanto a menina se deixava conduzir por Rachel, fraca demais para sequer pensar em se opor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oi, gente...<em>**  
><strong><em>Ainda tem alguém aí?<em>**  
><strong><em>Eu juro, juro pra vocês que eu estou tentando.<em>**  
><strong><em>É muito difícil... E a minha rotina não ajuda.<em>**  
><strong><em>Não vou abandonar essa história.<em>**  
><strong><em>Não desistam de mim... Não me abandonem.<em>**  
><strong><em>Eu só peço um pouco de paciência.<em>**

**_Com amor,_**  
><strong><em>Larissa<em>**

**_PS: eu sei que a história está confusa._**  
><strong><em>Eu não posso escancarar tudo... Mas se vocês lerem com atenção, tenho certeza que vão entender.<em>**


	9. Eu sou uma má pessoa?

A toalha extremamente branca servia-lhe de tapa-olhos, e Quinn reforçava a barreira que impedia que a luz entrasse em contato com os olhos dourados usando o antebraço direito. Ouviu quando a porta se abriu. Ponderou sobre despejar uma ou duas dúzias dos nomes mais feios que conhecia sobre a enfermeira... Mas gritar com a pobre senhora era demais, mesmo para Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray...

O eco e a força do próprio nome visitou todo e qualquer canto da mente que já não tinha paz alguma.

O rosto do rapaz, mortalmente belo e terrivelmente mau (ela sabia que era), rondava-lhe o descanso dos olhos desde que se apresentara sem pudor nenhum. De início, ela pensou que talvez fosse melhor manter os olhos abertos, muito abertos, mas a sensação de que ele apareceria a qualquer momento, lhe incomodava de uma maneira quase insuportável. Então ela chegou a conclusão de que ficar repetindo mentalmente aquele pedacinho de segundo num loop infinito era muito melhor do que vê-lo outra vez.

O quarto permaneceu em silêncio e Quinn rezou para que a sensação de alguém se aproximando fosse só mais uma daquelas alucinações que vinham lhe rondando desde o começo da semana pra lá de estranha.

Mick se mantivera calada desde que Quinn dera entrada na enfermaria... Mas mesmo no escuro, Quinn podia sentir o anjo há alguns metros dela, sabia que estaria olhando pela janela e que iria manter aquele silencio sepulcral a que ela tinha se jogado também tão logo chegaram ali. A preocupação tinha deixado os olhos castanhos... E a última coisa que Quinn vira antes de decidir que estava de greve do mundo, foram os típicos olhos-Berry de Mick, naquele sempre tom de quem achava tudo muito divertido, mas o silêncio permanecia.

Mick não precisava falar para que Quinn entendesse o que era aquilo.

Mick também não precisava ler os pensamentos da menina para entender o porquê de Quinn estar tão abalada.

Sempre calada, Mick voltou a prestar atenção ao interior do quarto quanto a outra figura, um tanto quanto vacilante demais quando se levava em conta o poço de amor próprio que era aquela menina, adentrou o leito hospitalar improvisado. Sorriu, de orelha a orelha, apostando consigo mesmo quanto tempo a sua menina demoraria para notar a outra presença ali.

Barbra, que não era Barbra, não demorou a se aproximar... E um dedo sobre os lábios foi o suficiente para que a senhora também se mantivesse tão calada quanto Mickahill.

Ambas agora observavam uma Quinn que mais parecia uma criança de cinco anos, dando birra e se recusando a fazer qualquer coisa. Na verdade, a imagem de uma Lucy Quinn Fabray de tranças e bochechas cheias de ar, se recusando a respirar enquanto a mãe não lhe desse mais daquilo que ela chamava de "porquinho" foi viva demais e Mick não conseguiu conter o riso.

Quinn bufou em resposta, ainda com os olhos cobertos.

- Isso não tem a mínima graça.

Rachel arregalou os olhos, cruzando ambos os braços na altura do estomago enquanto por instinto dava um passo para trás perante o rosnado da moça loira.

- Eu... – Ela tentou continuar, mas não sem limpar a garganta antes – Eu não acho que seja nenhum pouco engraçado, Quinn. Realmente não tem graça nenhuma. Eu só vim porque estava preocupada e porque eu não sabia o que dizer para o Mr Schue quando ele perguntou sobre a sua segunda falta só essa semana. Bem... Quer dizer... Eu não sei se posso dizer que você não se sente bem para...

O susto foi tão grande que Quinn pulou na cama. O lençol que descansava sobre as coxas veio para perto do queixo e Quinn na verdade não ouviu o que Rachel continuou a falar pelo que lhe pareceu que fosse pelo menos mais umas duas horas inteiras, apenas encarava Mick e Rachel, passando de uma para a outra em uma velocidade vertiginosa, que a deixava meio tonta e assustava Berry.

Não soube quando foi que Rachel parou de falar... Quando Quinn por fim se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, Berry a olhava de um jeito meio estranho, exatamente no meio do quarto e em silêncio. As sobrancelhas bem feitas quase se uniam.

"Eu odeio você!"

Mick gargalhou outra vez, enquanto Quinn se recompunha, sentando-se na cama e tentando ajeitar da melhor maneira possível o rebelde cabelo loiro que insistia em contrariá-la.

Rachel pigarreou, cruzando as mãos à frente do corpo e Quinn suspirou.

- Me desculpa. Eu não estava falando com você.

A outra menina não respondeu. Apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Os olhos cor de chocolate fixos no chão da enfermaria.

- Eu... Eu estava preocupada. Só vim ver como você está.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Rachel... – O tom de Quinn foi o mais cuidadoso possível. Mas as palavras tiveram o efeito contrário e Quinn sentiu aquele frio incomodo na base da espinha quando conseguiu notar em Rachel a mudança de postura enquanto a judia se escondia atrás do sorriso mais Berry possível.

- Muito bem então. Até mais, Quinn.

Outro suspiro por parte de Fabray, que não respondeu.

Rachel deu as costas para a cama, tomando o rumo da porta, que foi aberta no instante em que ela encostou a mão na maçaneta e fez com que Rachel recuasse um ou dois passos para não ser atingida diretamente no rosto.

O furacão Lopez adentrou o quarto tagarelando como Quinn a vira fazer pouquíssimas vezes.

Santana estava nervosa... O meio termo entre o espanhol e o inglês da maioria de suas palavras a denunciava e Quinn não pode conter um sorriso enquanto tentava entender o discurso que era algo mais ou menos parecido com "me matar do corazon", "ficando louca", "acabar com a Berry e com a treinadora Silvester", "matar você se fizer isso de novo".

Os olhos de Rachel dobraram de tamanho quando ouviu o seu nome... E a cena que se desenrolava ali no quarto era tão rica em detalhes que Quinn teve medo de se perder.

O homem de meia idade que acompanhava Santana, tinha uma das mãos apertando a ponte entre os dois olhos... Mick ria com ainda mais vontade agora e Barbra se perdia entre os dois, Rachel e Santana, enquanto espalmava as costas da menina que continuava a tagarelar. Quinn se perguntou se a amiga vira que Rachel também estava ali no quarto.

O gato mais gordo que o normal pulou para o colchão da cama e Quinn ofereceu-lhe os dedos indicador e médio para que ele se esfregasse.

- Oi, Q...

A voz doce de Brittany se fez ouvir e Quinn se sentou na cama, abrindo espaço para a outra cherrio.

Santana ainda tagarelava e Quinn podia jurar que ela ainda não se dera conta da presença de Rachel no quarto.

- S., calma. Eu estou bem.

- O que a Berry fez? Te empurrou? Eu não me surpreenderia. Quinn, por Deus, no que você estava pensando quando começou a andar com o anão?

Rachel inflou-se, o queixo pertinente ergueu-se e novamente aquela era uma pose Berry. Os cabelos grossos da franja chacoalharam com o movimento e por um instante Quinn teve vontade de saber se eles eram realmente tão macios quanto pareciam.

Três pares de olhos não materiais se fixaram nela, as bochechas queimaram e por instinto os olhos buscaram o chão, sem tempo de ver quando Rachel falou.

- Eu tenho certeza que você não está falando sério, Santana. Até mesmo porque empurrar uma ami... uma colega doente não seria de meu feitio.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Berry?

- S...

- Mas será possível? Olha só, o idiota do seu namorado não vale tanto esforço não, tá?

- S...

- Além do mais, eu juro que te mato se...

- SANTANA! – Quinn não soube quando foi que havia levantado... mas quando falou, estava de pé. E outra vez, a olhavam. Dessa vez, não eram mais três pares de olhos. Eram seis. O desconforto exigiu que o nariz bem feito se erguesse em todo o esplendor do orgulho Fabray antes que Quinn continuasse a falar. – A... A Rachel... Bem... Eu estou bem. Ninguém me empurrou. Rachel na verdade me ajudou. A única disposta a me ajudar.

- Rachel? Q., Você está bem?

- S, por favor... Eu estou bem. Só estou cansada...

- Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha com ela! Mas não vou mesmo.

- San, não é como se ela fosse me matar ou alguma coisa do tipo...

- O que está acontecendo com ela? – A voz grave desviou a atenção de Quinn por um segundo. O "pai" de Santana se recusava veementemente a falar com ela na única vez em que estiveram juntos e mais uma vez, o jeito de trata-la como se ela não estivesse no carro, era uma prova de fogo imposta à sua paciência.

"Nada está acontecendo comigo. E eu posso ouvir você, ok?"

Mick ergueu ambos os braços à melhor maneira "nada haver com isso" que alguém podia fazer.

- Está vendo? Ela enlouqueceu! Eu te falei! – Santana sussurrava, indignada, para uma Brittany recém prostrada ao seu lado, enquanto ainda olhava Rachel da maneira mais acusadora possível.

- Eu não acho que a Q. está tão louca assim, S. Acho que a Rachel trouxe os ursinhos dela na verdade.

Ursinhos?

- Ursinhos? Do que você está falando, Brit?

- O Jimmy olha a mamãe do mesmo jeito que a Q. estava olhando para a Rachel quando a gente chegou, quando a mamãe leva os ursinhos dele pra cama.

Mick gargalhou. Quinn fechou a cara. Barbra sorriu e Rachel franziu o cenho, por instinto procurando Quinn com o olhar.

- Do que é que você está falando afinal de contas, B.?

- Eu disse, eu avisei! Muita gente, muita gente. Não pode. Para fora, todas. – A enfermeira de sotaque germânico e bem mais de sessenta e poucos anos interrompeu toda e qualquer tentativa de Britanny para o reforço do ponto de vista sobre Rachel Berry e os ursos de Quinn Fabray.

Rachel deu passagem para uma enfermeira que trazia Santana extremamente revoltada para fora do quarto e em um ou dois pares de segundos, novamente ela a única no quarto com Quinn.

- Rachel...

A voz rouca tirou-a do estado de inércia imposto pela estranheza daquela cena toda e só então Rachel voltou a olhar outra coisa que não fosse a porta ainda entreaberta.

Rachel agora olhava Quinn, que suspirou. Os fios loiros e rebeldes da franja foram trazidos para trás da orelha esquerda, enquanto Quinn voltava a se sentar na cama.

- Me desculpa.

Piscou, uma, duas, três vezes. Meneou a cabeça, confusa.

- Oi?

- Santana só está preocupada e...

- Ok... Tudo bem, eu sei como ela é. – A voz saiu um pouco mais aguda que o normal, num ritmo um tanto quanto rápido demais para o gosto de Berry.

Quinn sorriu, Rachel pigarreou.

- Eu... Eu acho melhor ir também. Você sabe como é. Ela é alemã... eu sou judia...

O sorriso de Quinn dobrou.

- Isso foi uma piada, Berry?

Outro pigarro. Rachel ajeitou a saia, só para ter o que fazer realmente com as mãos.

- Tchau, Quinn...

- Obrigada, Rach.

O sorriso de Rachel, meio sem jeito, brincou nos lábios fartos. Incerto, inseguro... Mas acabou por vencer e se desenhava quase de orelha a orelha quando Rachel por fim deixou Quinn sozinha.

- Eu já fiz muito mal pra ela, né?

Mick sentou-se também, ao lado de Quinn, que ainda olhava pela porta agora aberta pela metade.

- Muito.

- Não acho que ela mereça tudo aquilo...

- Não merece.

- Eu sou uma má pessoa?

Foi a vez de Mick sorrir, a mão delicada ganhando o ombro de Quin.

- Não, Q. Você não é uma má pessoa.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo pela demora<strong>  
><strong>Juro que estou fazendo o possível para postar o quanto antes.<strong>  
><strong>Fim de ano complicado. =\<strong>


	10. 3,5 Kg

- Eu não sei, Rachel. Não tenho certeza. Acha mesmo que é uma boa ideia?

Quinn rolou na cama decorada em diferentes tons de amarelo. Deitou-se de costas para o colchão, o enorme livro aberto em mãos.

- Eu tenho certeza que nós vamos arrasar! – Rachel rodopiou em frente ao espelho enorme ao lado da cama onde uma Quinn Fabray agora mantinha a cabeça escapando do colchão, para baixo, as pontas dos cabelos dourados quase tocando o chão.

- Rach, olha só, eu não acho que vai ser muito confortável a gente ir pra escola com as roupas que eles costumavam usar na renascença.

Mick tossiu para encobrir uma risadinha e Quinn cutucou-a com o pé. A risadinha tornou-se uma gargalhada desavergonhada.

O lado ruim de se conviver com um anjo o tempo todo é que ele é tipo a sua consciência, com caras e bocas e direito a debochar de você. O lado bom é que depois de um certo tempo, você aprende a vibrar na mesma intensidade que ele e... bem, com algum tempo de treinamento você consegue tocá-lo... Ou chutá-lo quando ele está definitivamente tirando um sarro sem tamanho da sua cara, enquanto você consegue convencer a sua colega de turma que vestir um vestido que parecia ter sido feito com todo o tecido do mundo, não seja lá uma boa ideia.

- Oras, Quinn, você só está pensando na parte ruim. Tudo pelo bem da arte!

- Rachel, quanto pesa esse vestido que você está usando? – Quinn torceu o nariz, entortando a cabeça para conseguir olhar Rachel que ainda se encarava ao espelho.

- Não sei... três quilos? Três quilos e meio?

- TRÊS QUILOS E MEIO, BERRY? – Quinn se sentou em um único movimento e só então Rachel parou de encarar o espelho para finalmente erguer os olhos para a menina loira, extremamente indignada que a olhava exatamente do centro da cama de casal de seu quarto.

- Eu não vejo o porquê de tamanho espanto, Quinn. Você sabia que em A Bela e a Fera, as fantasias pesavam mais de vinte e cinco quilos?

- Você TEM que estar brincando comigo. - Rachel franziu a testa, em resposta ao queixo de Quinn que se recusava veementemente a permanecer no lugar. – Berry... Olha só, eu não vou usar três quilos de roupa só por causa de um ponto a mais em literatura. Eu nem preciso desse ponto, na verdade. E nem você.

- Mas Quinn, pense no quanto vai ser div...

- Vai ser qualquer outra coisa, hobbit, menos divertido.

Rachel ainda sustentou o olhar de Quinn. Então engoliu em seco, antes de baixar os olhos por fim..

- Tudo bem, Quinn, eu tenho certeza que nós podemos achar outra coisa pra fazer.

Barbra suspirou, alto, muito alto. E Quinn inconscientemente acompanhou quando a senhora se levantou, aproximando-se da outra menina que lutava contra o zíper da camada mais superficial do vestido. Procurou por Mick, que deu de ombros, como quem não sabe exatamente como reagir perante certa situação. A culpa sobre os ombros delicados agora tinham o peso de um mundo inteiro e quando por fim a menina loira deu por si, estava de pé, o zíper emperrado entre o indicador e o polegar.

Rachel conteve com dificuldade a vontade de se encolher em defesa quando sentiu Quinn assim, tão perto.

A amizade estranha que se desenvolvera entre as duas desde o episódio do encontro com Sylvester tinha sim sido uma evolução do relacionamento desde que se conheciam, mas esse grau de aproximação, não havia sido alcançado.

- Se afasta um pouco dela.

Mick soou séria e Quinn franziu o cenho, ainda hesitando por alguns minutos antes de desviar os olhos do zíper.

"Porque eu faria isso?"

- Primeiro porque você é uma idiota. Segundo porque ela está querendo sair correndo porta afora.

A expressão de estranhamento se transformou e Quinn soltou o vestido num repente, como se o tecido a queimasse.

- O que houve? - Rachel se virou, e a sombra que Quinn viu através da máscara de curiosidade preocupada, lhe pareceu muito com uma certa sombra de preocupação que vira tantas vezes nos olhos de Mickahill.

Além de tocar o próprio anjo, Quinn descobrira que conviver com a Rachel Berry de mentirinha de certa forma fornecia uma confiança maior e consequentemente um maior conforto na hora de lidar com a verdadeira Rachel Berry. Já não achava as expressões tão excessivamente carregadas de drama assim tão insuportáveis. Para falar verdade, aquele bico que ela simplesmente não conseguia controlar quando cntrariada, chegava a ser adorável as vezes. Mas não era esse o bico que Rachel tinha agora. Quinn tentou decifrar outra coisa que não fosse mágoa pura e simples enquanto Rachel ponderava sobre como responder aquela pergunta.

- Eu... Eu só...

A moça loira não se deu conta de quando exatamente aconteceu, mas quando por fim volto a si, Rachel a olhava com o rosto ligeiramente inclinado, como se a incentivasse a continuar... e pareceu dar certo.

- Eu não acho que seja uma ideia tão ruim assim...

Quinn suspirou, voltando a segurar o zíper entre a ponta dos dedos.

- Não é muito pesado, Rach?

Foi a vez da judia suspirar, tombando a cabeça e a nuca recém exposta pelo movimento, ,automaticamente capturou a atenção de Quinn.

- Eu só queria fazer alguma coisa diferente. Estou cansada de cantar em todos os meus trabalhos, de fazer cartazes e slideshows. Embora sejam muito úteis, não me entenda mal, Quinn.

- São três quilos e meio, Rach. É MUITA roupa.

- E também...

- Também... ?

Rachel suspirou, antes de por fim se desvencilhar da mão de Quinn que ainda lutava contra o zíper emperrado. Dois, três passos muito mais parecidos com uma fuga do que com qualquer outra coisa. Quinn por instinto se moveu em perfeita harmonia. Não sabia exatamente quando aquilo começara, mas era fato que toda vez que Berry se mexia, ela por instinto acompanhava o movimento. Não tinha sido diferente agora, mas um toque firme no ombro direito a fez parar e Quinn se lembrou que Mick existia.

- Eu só tinha me esquecido do que você costuma me chamar.

- Hobbit? - O cenho bem marcado por sobrancelhas escuras se franziu.

Quinn imitou o gesto, em estranhamento. A compreensão sobre o que Rachel dizia demorou algumas frações para se fazer perceber e quando por fim chegou, os olhos dourados arregalaram-se enquanto as bochechas tomavam um tom levemente avermelhado.

- Ah... Eu... ahn... – Os cabelos dourados foram invadidos pelos dedos delgados da moça loira, enquanto por instinto, Quinn andava para trás. Três passos foram mais que o suficientes para que a panturrilha da perna direita encontrasse com força o banquinho da penteadeira e Quinn respondesse ao encontrão com uma das palavras mais feias que conhecia.

Rachel assistiu a outra moça se afastar enquanto o brilho dos olhos mudava e a diversão tomava conta das íris castanhas. Quando Quinn deixou os ombros caírem, suspirando em resignação enquanto apertava a ponte entre os olhos.

- Rach...- A voz vacilou e Rachel percebeu. Se aproximou, com certa cautela. Olhava Quinn assim, meio de longe, as mãos unidas enquanto dedos enérgicos se apertavam. - Tá... tá. Tudo bem. Mas que fiquei muito claro que você vai lavar as minhas roupas se a gent...

Rachel piscou mais devagar que o normal alguns pares de vezes, enquanto Quinn falava. Inconscientemente os lábios se curvaram... e logo o que era um sorriso apenas labial se transformou em mais um daqueles sorrisos de três milhões de diamantes de Berry.

Quinn não chegou a terminar aquela frase, porque no instante seguinte Rachel estava com os dois braços envoltos no pescoço delgado num abraço meio sem jeito. Sem apoio para as costas, a moça loira cedeu ao peso da gravidade e no instante seguinte, ambas estavam no chão. Quinn por baixo, Rachel e todos os seus vestidos abertos pela metade. O banquinho escorregou por entre as pernas da moça loira e quando o desconforto inicial passou, Quinn levou a mão direita à testa enquanto o rosto se contorcia em uma careta engraçada de dor.

- Você não precisa me matar, sabe Rach? - A frase foi dita meio aos gemidos, meio às risadas, enquanto Quinn se contorcia contra o carpete do quarto de Rachel.

Rachel gargalhou, feliz da vida. Ainda sobre Quinn, deixou-se apoiar na mão direita, preparando-se para levantar mas parando à meio caminho, para colar a boca na bochecha tom de pêssego em um beijo estalado.

- Rachel? Está tudo bem aí em cima?

A voz se fez ouvir, mesmo ao longe, seguida por passos rápidos na escada. A porta do quarto não demorou a ser aberta e uma cabeça careca se enfiou no vão recém aberto.

Hiram apertou os olhos perante a cena que se desenrolava ali: Quinn ainda deitada no chão, Rachel se levantando com certa dificuldade e estendendo as mãos para erguer a amiga.

- Oi, pai. - A menina saudou, enquanto Quinn tratava de ajeitar as roupas que se desajustaram com a queda, vermelha como pimentão.

- O que houve?

- Ah, a Quinn caiu do banquinho... Nada demais. - Rachel respondeu com simplicidade.

Hiram apertou os olhos, analisando uma Quinn que ainda encarava o chão, se recusando a erguer os olhos.

- Você está se sentindo bem?

- Sim senhor...

- Não acha melhor que procuremos um médico ou alguma coisa do tipo?

- Não! - Quinn respondeu rápido demais para parecer normal. Não aguentava mais essas coisas de médicos e hospitais e remédios todos.

Hiram a encarou por algumas frações de segundo, fazendo com que a menina corasse outra vez, tornando a baixar os olhos. Assentiu, quieto, fechando a porta do quarto outra vez.

Rachel suspirou. Observava as reações de Quinn há um ou dois pares de minuto.

Quinn voltou a se sentar, esfregando ambos os olhos com os dedos indicador e polegar da mão direita.

- Você está mesmo se sentindo bem?

Concordou, um gesto de cabeça apenas.

- Me desculpa... - A voz de Rachel não foi muito mais que um sussurro e o tom inseguro, vindo de Berry, arrancou um sorriso de Quinn.

- Por tentar matar uma amiga semi-incapaz? Não tem que se desculpar, Rach.

O sorriso foi involuntário e incontrolável. As palavras "amiga" e "Rachel" (ou Rach, que seja), ditas por ninguém menos que Quinn Fabray lhe parecia uma realidade alternativa muito distante há dois ou tês semanas atrás. Mas em algum ponto do último mês, as coisas tinham mudado (e MUITO!) e não era como se Rachel não gostasse daquilo ou algo do tipo. Voltou a se aproximar de Quinn.

Dessa vez, envolveu o pescoço da menina loira com mais cuidado, trazendo-a para perto do próprio corpo. Quinn sentiu a bochecha roçando contra o tecido trabalhado do vestido enorme que Rachel ainda vestia.

- Se você ronronar agora, eu juro que vou te bater.

Rachel foi a primeira a quebrar o silencio confortável que já durava um ou dois minutos com Quinn ainda aconchegada contra o estômago. Riram, Quinn primeiro, só então se afastando de Rachel para conseguir encará-la.

- Desculpa o meu pai. Ele as vezes... só se preocupa demais. - O tom despreocupado da menina judia combinou perfeitamente com a delicadeza do gesto de tirar uma mecha de cabelo loiro da frente dos olhos castanhos e predê-los atrás da orelha de Quinn.

- Por que você é tão legal comigo?

Rachel franziu o cenho, enquanto levava outra mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Quinn.

- Como assim?

- Sei lá... Você deveria me odiar.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios fartos, antes que Rachel pudesse responder.

- Você é uma boa pessoa. Eu não costumo odiar boas pessoas.

- Eu sempre fui horrível com você.

Rachel suspirou, se afastando. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, de frente para Quinn.

- Eu roubei o seu namorado e...

- Acredite em mim, não era motivo para que eu fizesse o que fiz. – Quinn a interrompeu, erguendo uma das mãos. – Eu não acho de verdade que Finn valha a pena.

O sorriso falso de Rachel foi usado única e exclusivamente para encobrir o desconforto.

- Talvez você tenha razão...

Foi a vez de Quinn franzir o cenho, em estranhamento.

- Está tudo bem ou... – Meneou a cabeça, um gesto de mão dispensou o resto das palavras – Desculpe. Eu não tenho o direito de...

- Tá tudo bem. – Foi a vez de Rachel interromper. Inconscientemente, sentiu o corpo deslizar mais para a beirada da cama, como se para ficar mais próxima de Quinn.

- Problemas?

- Coisas de... ahn... Coisas de casal. – Rachel desviou o olhar, os dedos se apertando no colo.

- Vocês são um casal ainda? Eu achei...

- Mais ou menos...

- E...?

- Ele anda... Anda me pressionando.

- Pressionando?

- Diz que já temos idade o suficiente e...

Quinn revirou os olhos, o estômago imitou o gesto ao imaginar Finn e todos aqueles centímetros a mais sobre uma Rachel seminua. Levantou-se, tentando desfazer a imagem mental.

- Vamos tirar esse vestido.

- Te incomoda falar dele?

- Que? Hudson? Não!

- Então...

- Fala pra ela que você tá morrendo de ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes!

- Oi? – Rachel franziu o cenho, estranhando. Quinn fechou os olhos, respirando fundo enquanto ouvia a gargalhada de Mickahill em algum ponto cego do quarto.

Esfregou os olhos cansados, se levantando enquanto pensava em maneiras eficazes para se torturar um ser que não tem um corpo de verdade.

O riso de Mick se tornou ainda mais escandaloso e agora Barbra também a acompanhava, mesmo que de maneira mais contida.

- Vamos tirar isso. – Disse estendendo ambas as mãos para Rachel, que ainda a olhava de um jeito meio estranho, sem entender de verdade o que estava acontecendo ali.

* * *

><p>- Wow, loirinha. Se você continuar assim, nós dois vamos acabar machucados. Porque eu vou soltar você, você vai cair e eu vou cair por cima. – A voz de Puck foi parcialmente abafada pelo mundo de cabelos cor de ouro enquanto ele segurava uma Quinn Fabray que parecida possuída por pelo menos oito demônios diferentes pela cintura. O vestido enorme não ajudava em nada a tarefa de conter Fabray.<p>

Finn Hudson se pressionava contra o armário, olhando exasperado para todos os lados possíveis.

Um amontoado de estudantes se concentrava no corredor da sala de história. Curiosamente todos os jogadores de futebol haviam desaparecido tão logo Quinn se lançou contra Finn, que já ganhara dois golpes muito baixos e algumas marcas no pescoço que lhe lembrariam por um bom tempo de fugir das unhas de uma mulher em fúria.

Santana Lopez abriu caminho pela horda de adolescentes com um único grito em espanhol e alguns golpes precisos nas costelas dos garotos mais altos e consequentemente mais teimosos.

As poucas cores de Finn se esvaíram de vez quando por fim a latina de pouca estatura e muita petulância conseguiu se enfiar na clareira que o medo de Quinn havia feito.

- Que poca abuela tienes, Fabray! Tengo classe en dos minutos, ya lo sabes?

- EU VOU ARRANCAR O SEU PANCREAS PELO UMBIGO, HUDSON. DEPOIS VOU TEMPERÁ-LO COM LIMÃO E SAL E SERVIR NO DIA DO SEU ENTERRO.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Santana. Faz ela parar!

Os olhos castanhos de Lopez voltaram ao normal tão logo ela ouviu Finn e percebeu que os arregalara.

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui, afinal?

Finn suspirou, olhando outra vez para os lados. Quase dois metros de altura convertidos em desespero puro e simples. Quando por fim ele escolheu um dos lados (o direito) e saiu em disparada, se enfiando entre os muitos estudantes do Mckinley High, Quinn escorregou como sabão por entre os braços fortes de Puck. Não teve tanta destreza em se enfiar no meio dos adolescentes, então Finn ganhava distancia conforme o tempo ia se passando.

Santana e Puck continuavam a olhar por onde a dupla desaparecera. Santana com as duas mãos na cintura, Puck com as duas mãos acariciando o moicano,

A moça franziu o cenho, só então se virando para o judeu.

- Ok. Agora você vai me explicar o que diabos foi isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! ;D<br>Não, gente, eu não morri.  
>Eu sei que estou sumida faz MUITO tempo e que dessa vez eu bati todos os records.<br>Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.  
>Mas eu prometi que não ia abandonar essa fic e não vou.<br>Eu estava numa crise BRAVA de criatividade e com MUITA coisa pra resolver.  
>Juro que vou tentar não fazer isso de novo.<br>Eu não sei porque, mas os capítulos dessa fic sempre ficam menores do que eu acho que vão ficar.**


	11. Não é justo!

_Data, hora e local:_

Terça-Feira, 10:53 AM, William McKinley High School - Corredores

_Indivíduos envolvidos: _

**R. B. B.**– 17 anos e 4 meses, olhos e cabelos castanhos, 1,57 m, pele naturalmente bronzeada e dona de um par de pernas que Ohio nunca tinha visto igual (segundo Noah Puckerman).

**L. Q. F. **– 17 anos e 9 meses, olhos dourados e cabelos loiros, 1,73 m, pele branca como porcelana, nariz petulante e o abdômen mais propício para ser utilizado como recipiente no consumo de bebidas alcoólicas encontrado na face da Terra (também segundo Noah Puckerman).

**F. D. H.**– 16 anos e 11 meses, olhos e cabelos castanhos, 1,91 m, caucasiano e com a coordenação motora de um saco de batatas (LOPEZ, Santana).

**A. A. **– 17 anos e 7 meses, olhos e cabelos castanhos, 1,89 m, afrodescendente, tamanho e força de um urso e cérebro de molusco.

_O ocorrido:_

Eis que R. B. B., aka RuPaul, aka hobbit, aka ManHands, líder do clube de coral da escola em questão, após a apresentação de um suposto trabalho apresentado à disciplina de Inglês e Literatura, encontrava-se à frente de seu armário (disponibilizado pela instituição de ensino para maior conforto dos alunos), quando A. A., munido de um copo cheio de suco congelado sabor uva, aka slushie, se aproximou. Antes que a vítima pudesse se proteger, mesmo que desconfiasse das intenções de A. A., o malaco atirou-lhe o conteúdo todo do copo atingindo principalmente rosto e colo de R. B. B.

L. Q. F., aka Ice Queen, aka filhote de Sylvester, companheira de R. B. B. no projeto de inglês em questão assistia a cena quando relata ter visto F. D. H., aka Finnbecil, sorrindo vitoriosamente enquanto se aproximava de R. B. B., que por acaso é sua ex-namorada.

L. Q. F. relata ainda que F. D. H. aproximando-se da vítima, sussurrou-lhe algo no ouvido, fazendo com que R. B. B. voltasse sua atenção para L. Q. F.

Testemunhas relataram então que cento e cinquenta e sete centímetros de pura indignação gritaram contra o rosto de L. Q. F. que aquele tipo de comportamento era muito esperado vindo de sua pessoa enquanto F. D. H. pegava A. A. pelo colarinho e em tom de absurda ameaça, dizendo para que deixe R. B. B. em paz.

Enfim, F. D. H. pega R. B. B. pela mão e olhando feio para A. A., sai em direção ao banheiro mais próximo. Relatam ainda que contrariando toda e qualquer regra imposta pela direção, acompanhou-a banheiro adentro. O diretor da escola, quando procurado pela investigação, afirmou que não sendo F. D. H. de muita ameaça à integridade das alunas do colégio, qualquer punição além de aulas extras, seria exagerada.

_Ainda estática, parada em frente ao armário de Rachel, Quinn observava a judia sendo guiada por entre os adolescentes que não se preocupavam em disfarçar o riso. Finn tinha-lhe um dos braços sobre os ombros, protetor como nunca havia sido. Barbra olhava sobre o ombro, enquanto acompanhava Finn Daniel Hudson guiar sua menina escola adentro e para a moça loira, ela nunca parecera tão desolada. Só quando sumiram por uma das inúmeras esquinas do McKinley High que Quinn conseguiu prestar atenção ao mundo novamente. Azimio ajeitava a gola da jaqueta amassada por Finn, sem pressa nenhuma se encaminhava ao restaurante da escola. Quinn franziu o cenho. Em qualquer outra situação, quando alguém que é relativamente mais fraco que você te desafia na frente de meia dezena de pessoas, o mínimo que você faz é ficar extremamente bravo._

_Quando percebeu, Fabray estava alguns passos de distância do menino negro. Ele parou e ela parou também, por instinto se escondendo para que não fosse vista._

_Azimio não parou no refeitório, como era previsto. Seguiu, saindo pela porta lateral e ganhando o pátio que precedia o campo de futebol. Uma das muitas árvores foi a escolhida e ele simplesmente se recostou, brincando com ambas as mãos que trazia enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco vermelho._

_Para todo o resto da escola, aquela era uma cena absurdamente normal, mas Lucy Quinn Fabray ainda continuou a observar Azimio por meia dúzia de minutos. O estômago reclamou e Mick suspirou. O susto foi inevitável. Quinn nunca se acostumaria a ter alguém vinte e quatro horas por dia em seu encalço e em momentos de extrema concentração como este, ela simplesmente se esquecia que Mick existia. O anjo respondeu ao questionamento de Quinn de onde diabos ela tinha surgido com um revirar de olhos e se postou ao lado de Quinn em um dos bancos mais afastados do pátio._

_Hudson apareceu alguns minutos mais tarde. Uma toalha pendurada no pescoço e a barra da camiseta branca molhada. Olhava para os lados, a linguagem corporal gritando que ele não poderia estar ali, procurou por Adams e depois de uma conversa de pouco mais de dois minutos e algumas notas na mão de Azimio, Finn voltou para dentro da escola. O sorriso irritantemente vitorioso presente nos lábios finos outra vez._

_Quinn franziu o cenho._

_Não... não era possível._

_Ou era?_

_O corpo agiu por vontade própria e quando deu por si, Quinn tinha Azimio à sua frente. Os olhos um pouco maiores do que costumavam ser, indicando que o rapaz negro não estava acostumado a ser interpelado de outra maneira. Mick mantinha a mesma postura petulante, encarando uma menina dois tons de pele mais clara e alguns anos mais jovem que Azimio Adams._

– _Fale sobre a pixação do muro de trás da escola._

– _HEY! - A menina negra reclamou, empertigando-se enquanto se aproximava de Mick._

_A expressão de Quinn endureceu. O dedo indicador também, e ganhou o posto de alguns centímetros apenas do nariz de Azimio._

– _O que ele queria?_

_Foi a vez de Adams franzir o cenho em incredulidade._

– _Você só pode estar brincando comigo._

_Quinn se aproximou um passo a mais._

– _Eu quero saber porque Finn Hudson está te dando dinheiro._

– _Porque todos me dão dinheiro. VOCÊ devaria me dar dinheiro!_

– _Eu não tenho muito tempo pra você, Adams. Desembucha._

– _E o que te faz acreditar que eu vou te contar? Só porque você é loira e gostosa?_

– _Porque eu sei algumas coisas interessantes sobre aquilo que escreveram sobre o Figgins na parte de trás do colégio. E ele vai ficar contente de saber também. E se por algum acaso aparecerem mais inscrições daquele tipo depois dele saber quem foi que fez, não vai pensar duas vezes na hora de culpar alguém já com precedentes._

_Os olhos do rapaz dobraram de tamanho por um milésimo de segundo, mas logo o auto-controle tomou conta novamente e um sorriso de puro escárnio se desenhou nos lábios grossos._

– _E porque alguém acreditaria em você?_

– _Porque a lata de tinta ainda está no seu armário._

_Novamente os olhos de Azimio de arregalaram, mas dessa vez, permaneceram assim enquanto Quinn Fabray estava por perto._

– _Você vai me contar... Ou é melhor procurar outro estado para viver._

~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~

– Aí a nossa princesa, cafajeste e loira hipster pegou o Finn falando descaradamente pra Rachel que Azimio tinha voltado a perseguí-la por insistência dela. Quinn gritou com Finn, Finn gritou com Quinn, Rachel gritou com Quinn, Quinn gritou com Rachel, Finn tentou gritar com Quinn, que pulou em cima dele, arranhou um pouco o que ela chamou de cara de pau, Rachel separou, elas gritaram uma com a outra mais um pouco depois minha princesa judia foi embora, dizendo que não conversariam enquanto Quinn estivesse fora de si. O babaca do Hudson ficou para trás de alegre e se não fosse por mim uma hora dessas ele muito provavelmente não teria mais pele no rosto.

Santana fechou a boca, aberta inconscientemente em alguma parte da narração de Puck. Pigarreou, antes de falar. Deixar Sanana Lopez impressionada com certeza era uma coisa muito difícil, mas quando Quinn Fabray parte para a violência com um ex-namorado tendo Rachel Berry como catalizador da discussão, até mesmo Santana Lopez se deixava impressionar.

– E você assistiu tudo isso?

Noah sorriu, cafajeste, vitorioso, cafajeste, orgulhoso e cafajeste (eu já falei cafajeste?).

– A parte da porrada? De camarote!

– E deixou a Q rasgar a cara do amontoado de lipídios?

– Deixei. - O sorriso de Puck aumentou.

– Noah, você perdeu o juízo?

– Perdi... a mamá Q bravinha rouba o juízo de qualquer cidadão.

Santana revirou os olhos com um suspiro, agradecendo ao fato de que não se precisa necessariamente ser um homem para poder gostar de garotas.

Pólvora.

Chocolate.

Laxante.

Pólvora.

Pólvora.

Pólvora Plus.

Tubos PVC.

Fita Isolante.

Pólvora.

Barbante.

Quinn segurava o pequeno caderninho cor de rosa enquanto andava de um lado a outro do próprio quarto. Tinha a ponta da caneta esferográfica preta na boca enquanto mordia o que um dia fora sua tampa. Mick acompanhava o movimento com o canto dos olhos, sem dar muita importância e recostada à cabeceira da cama. A lixa de unhas trabalhava no mesmo ritmo que os pés descalços de Quinn batiam contra o piso.

– Eu preciso colocar isqueiro na lista? Nós ainda temos aquele que eu roubei do papai na época das skanks?

– Você pretende o que? Explodir uma ilha ou alguma coisa assim?

– Só se o Hudson estiver nele.

Quinn adicionou veneno de rato à lista que tinha em mãos e voltou a morder a tampa da caneta.

– Já colocou um ramalhete nessa lista? - Mick perguntou indiferente.

Quinn processou a pergunta por alguns pares de segundos antes de erguer os olhos para Mick, por fim parando de andar em círculos.

– O que? Flores? Tipo coroa de flores? Depois o pessoal do Glee manda.

– Um ramalhete de flores, ó princesa romancista.

– Porque eu mandaria flores pro animal do Hudson?

– Se você continuar se fazendo de idiota, eu vou ali buscar o esmalte, porque não vamos sair daqui tão cedo.

Quinn bufou, colocando o tal ramalhete de flores na lista.

– Mas porque diabos eu tenho que comprar flores, Jesus Cristo?

– Pra fazer as pazes com ela.

A descarga de adrenalina em Quinn foi violenta. Estacou no meio do quarto, olhando para Mick sem entender muita coisa.

– Ela?

– Rachel.

– Rachel?

– Rachel!

– Porque eu iria querer fazer as pazes com a Berry? Ficou louca? Quem em sã consciencia iria querer ser amiga da Berry? Aliás, em primeiro lugar, porque diabos eu vou me desculpar por uma coisa que eu não fiz?

– Ok, eu concordo que você não fez nada... Nada além de "pega esse seu namoradio e enfia no..."

– Ok, ok, eu entendi. Fui malcriada, eu sei. Mas de qualquer maneira, eu já estava cansada dela em todos os lugares também. Dela e daqueles sueteres e daquelas saias e daqueles solos e daque...

Mick revirou os olhos, entediada, ao contrário de Quinn, não desviou os olhos das unhas.

– Quinn, eu já te falei que essa sua implicância sem sentido é extramente entediante?

– Não é sem sentido!

– Não?

– Não!

– Ok, senhorita "não quero Rachel Berry por perto", então me diz porque você está pensando em que tipo de flores vai comprar?

– Não é justo brigar com você.

– Porque será, né?

Quinn se sentou na cama com um suspiro de resignação.

– Isso não é nenhum pouco justo.

Ela nunca disse a qual situação se referia, se a dela com Rachel ou se a dela com Mick.

Tampouco foi necessário que dissesse.


End file.
